Bees Go Buzz
by WhimsiMimsi
Summary: Jessica Witwicky is your typical 17 year old teenager. All she has to worry about is grades and keeping her brother out of trouble. What happens when one car decides to turn her life upside down? Bumblebee/OC - Rated T for language - 2007 -SEQUEL UP!-
1. Grades

Chapter One: Grades

The clock ticked unbearably slow. Tapping the pencil to the time of each tick, my brother reached over, obviously annoyed, and snatched it away from me. Sending a glare his way, I reached into my backpack and pulled out another one. I was rewarded with a defeated sigh.

"Samuel Witwicky?"

Sam scrambled to his feet and stumbled to the front of the class when he was tripped. Sighing, I looked at my paper as Sam got flicked in the forehead with a folded piece of paper.

"Who did-? Who did that? People. Responsibility." The teacher gave a hollow warning. We all knew that it was Trent and we all knew he wouldn't stop at any chance he had to tease my brother. He kicked the back of my chair and I just growled, sparing a glance over my shoulder at the smirking brute. He winked at me and I shivered. Trent was obnoxious and a huge blockhead, but he's always had the hugest crush on me since the 5th grade. The class laughed as Sam said "seamen" and once more for "sextant". The teacher held up a "Silence" sign twice but his intentions were futile as the bell rang and the students rushed to get away from him. Gathering my stuff into my bag, I walked up to Sam.

"I'll see you in the car?"

"Yeah. Hey, I can get you a great deal on this! 50? 40!"

Shaking my head, I exited the class. Sam always wanted to sell poor Grandfather Witwicky's stuff. I think I would be uber pissed if my grandchild try to sell my stuff I left to my family. Walking out to dad's car, my step had a bit of a skip to it. Laughing, dad watched me as I climbed into the back seat.

"Someone looks happy!"

"Hell yeah! I got my 3 A's _and _the thousand Sam asked me to get. It's all up to him to get that final 'A'," I punched the air with my right hand. Dad just laughed and looked over at the over-excited brother of mine that had made his way over. I sat further between the driver and passenger seats, looking hopefully at my brother, "So...?"

"Sooo I got an 'A'!" Sam blurted excitedly as he collapsed into the passenger seat, his graded paper in hand.

"No way!" I shrieked happily, giving Sam an awkward one armed hug.

Dad reached out a hand, "Let me see that. You're waving it to much, I can't see it."

"It's an 'A-' but it's still an 'A'."

Both me and Sam held our breaths as dad looked it over. He sighed and gave a warm smile, "Okay, okay. It's an 'A'."

A victory cheer was in order and Sam and I probably looked like total idiots, but we didn't seem to care at the moment. Dad just shook his head and chuckled at us, pulling into the slow flow of after-school traffic. I relaxed into the back seat and watched the scenery, wondering what kind of car we would get. Hopefully it was fast, and kind of a muscle car but something not to-.

My thought stopped short as dad pulled into a Porsche lot. Sam was spazzing over it as I practically drooled over some of these cars.

"No way!"

That was all I heard before I heard dad chuckle. The bastard, messing with our heads.

"Shut up Sam. He's just messing with us."

My hand met the back of Sam's head as he stared at Dad in disbelief, then I saw a pout coming on. Smiling, I looked at the car lot dad was pulling into. Groaning, I looked at the clown, he was mumbling something about it being hot and make up. I poked dad in the shoulder as he pulled to a stop.

"You have to be kidding me dad. Really? This place is a dump!" I was complaining as we all got out. Dad just smiled and was about to say something as a dark skinned man walked up.

"What can I do for ya'?"

"Yeah I'm here to get my son and daughter their first car," Dad put an arm around my shoulder as the man held out a hand.

"And you chose ol' Bobby here to buy from? Nu-uh we're family now. Uncle Bobby B, baby, uncle Bobby B."

Sam shook his hand wearily as I began to wander around the lot. There was several old, rusty cars that never got a second glance. I was about to turn back to yell at dad that there ain't nothing here worth it but something yellow caught my eye. My eyes scanned the car containing the bright tinge, from the two racing stripes right on down to the slightly worn tires. Slowly making my way towards it, my breathing sped up. I wasn't a complete car junkie (that would be my friend Celeste) but I have more knowledge than Sam and know when to appreciate a fine car specimen as this one. As I neared, I reached a pale slender hand and ran it up the hood of the car, barely touching it as I got to the driver's door. I could've sworn it shivered but I was to busy admiring the interior of the car to give it any second thoughts.

"Hey Sam?"

"What?"

"How about this one?" I was half shouting to my brother (who was half way across the lot) as I slid into the drivers seat. My hands went up to the steering wheel and smoothed my palms on it. This car felt so good, the seats almost contorted to my body and the car raised and lowered slowly, almost as if it sighed. Sam appeared at the window, glancing inside, "Wow."

Sam opened the door, "Move over."

I stuck my tongue out at him but compliantly scooted into the passenger seat. I was admiring the inside still, the frame of the car was in good shape and it held the car perfectly. The leather seats were the same color as the car as well as the stripes and the material was softened with years of good use. It was perfect, "God, Sam, we _have _to get this car. Look at it! This is just... wow. How did it end up at a dump like this?" 

Dad appeared next to the car as did "Uncle" Bobby B. Before Sam could talk, Dad spoke up,

"How much?"

"Given the semi-classic nature of the car-"

I gave a snort, "_Semi-_classic? Dude, this thing is a beautiful _vintage _car."

"Well, little lady, mind tellin' me why its a "beautiful _vintage_ car"?" Uncle Bobby B glared at me through the passengers side open window.

A retort bubbled up in the back of my throat but Sam nudged my shoulder. A sure enough sign to tell me to shut up, "Ignore her. She's a bit of a hot-head."

Dad continued to talk to Bobby B as I sat back in the passenger seat with my arms crossed and a pout tugging at my bottom lip. I could see Sam smirking out of the corner of my eye and he swiped a thumb across the middle of the steering wheel. It revealed a symbol of some sort. I leaned in closer, my curiosity getting the best of both me (it seemed Sam's had as well seeing he leaned in just as I did), completely ignoring the conversation between my dad and Bobby B for a split second. It almost looked like a face, an extremely robotic face, with a complex yet simple design. It sent a shiver down my spine. I began to reach for it, something compelling me to touch it, when me and Sam were snapped forcibly back into reality when dad patted the top of the car, then Sam's shoulder, telling us to get out.

"But dad!" I whined, giving him my biggest puppy dog eyes.

"No, Jess. C'mon and get out. I'm not paying over $4,000 for a car you and Sam will undoubtedly wreck.

Sam grumbled to himself, getting out, when Bobby B climbed into a dingy, 1970-some odd VW Bug, stating that it was only 4 thousand and a beaut. Dad slung his arm over Sam's shoulder, pointing to a Ford Fiesta with racing stripes. I tried to get out but my door was jammed. After a few tugs and pulls, the door swung open, hitting the car Bobby B was in. I practically fell out, staring wide-eyed at the car I had just hit.

"Jessica!" Dad looked really red.

"I didn't do it on purpose dad! I swear! The door was jammed!" I held up my hands in surrender as Bobby B shouted to his friend about getting the dents out, and then forced a strained laugh. I rolled my eyes and gently closed the passenger door, patting the top of the car before walking to the middle of the car lot with my brother. Suddenly, I heard a radio tuning and as I turned back to the Camaro, a high pitch emitting from the said car's radio. I hit the ground, my arms covering my head from all the glass. Sam and Dad followed suit, Sam emitting a scream.I got up and looked at all the cars; every car's windows and windshields shattered. Turning, I saw that the only car untouched was (go figure) the Camaro. Uncle Bobby B scrambled to his feet and turned every which direction before whipping around to my father, holding up four fingers and his voice cracking.

"Four Thousand."


	2. Chores

**A/N: hey guys :D I had already had this chapter typed so I decided to post it. Here's chapter 2 for ya! Oh, and many thanks to those who have added this story to their alerts and those who have reviewed. I do appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Chores<span>

I hummed contently from the passenger seat of my- erm, me and my brothers new car. Heh. I had been spacing out for a while before my brother had found his voice.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?" I turned to Sam who had a bit of a troubled expression, "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Are you... okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I gave him an odd look. That was a peculiar question, even for my brother...

"No reason, it's just that you've been spacing a lot more than you usually do!"

I gave him a soft laugh that turned into a large yawn, "I'm fine Sam, just exhausted. Unlike some people, I actually participate in P.E and run the mile like we're supposed to."

"Hey! You and I both know I have underdeveloped muscles that can't take that kind of strain for that long!" He quietly yelled at me, his tone more than defiant, it was more like he was trying to convince more himself that that was the reason than me!

I began to laugh before it turned into a massive yawn. Even the car's radio, who had been playing soft rock songs at a quiet tone, had sputtered as if it had choked out a laugh. Sam gave the radio a glare before attempting to punch it. I swatted away his had tiredly.

"Sam, don't injure our new car or I'm gonna injure you!" The threat was empty when a huge yawn erupted from my mouth during "you" and my brother laughed quietly, patting my knee gently.

"We still have a ways to go, Jess, why don't you kick back and get some shut eye?

A protest started at my lips but then turned into yet another yawn. My brother, knowing I would try to argue, laughed at me again. Giving in, I snuggled deeper into the comfortable seat and rested my head against the back of it. I was to tired to notice that no one touched my seat belt when it tightened slightly against me, I just figured it was Sam making sure I was "tucked in".

* * *

><p>Thank god it was Saturday. Unfortunately my parents didn't care. I had been eating my Trix cereal (and watching SpongeBob) for only a few minutes when my brother came stumbling down the stairs.<p>

"Mom left us a list of chores on the fridge," I said over my shoulder, not bothering to pay him any mind. Sam groaned and snatched the note.

_Sam & Jess,_

_Your father and I had to go out for a few errands. Here's a list of chores we'd like to do while we're gone._

_-the floor_

_-your rooms_

_-the back porch_

_-the windows_

_-dishes_

_We love you._

_-Mom_

_P.S. Sam, take your sister with you to your party. I don't want her home alone._

Sam groaned again, "Do I have to take you?"

"Stop complaining Sam, I'm not even planning on getting out of the car. If I do, I don't even want to be near you or-" I exaggerated a shiver, "-Trent."

Sam laughed. I gave him a glare when I got up and washed my bowl before placing it in the dishwasher. My brother gave me a lopsided hug before ruffling my hair.

"I won't let him touch you, Jess, you know that." I gave him a small smile when I glanced out the window towards our new car.

"Hey, the car wasn't that dirty yesterday was it?"

Sam joined me at the window and scrunched up his eyebrows, "I don't think so. H-hey! Where ya' goin'?"

So he finally noticed I had left. I was already walking up the stairs, "I'm going to change and then give our car a _bath_."

"But what about our chores?"

"I'll sweep the back porch and the windows if you do the dishes and mopping for me!" I spared him no other words when I closed my bedroom door.

Digging for a old shirt that was two sizes to big and some daisy dukes, I yanked them on while looking for my brush. Glancing at the mirror when I hopped by, I grimaced. My hair decided to be a cross between a birds nest and a lions mane today. Yes my hair was straight but I usually look like a lion with ice-green eyes in the morning. Sometimes I would be questioned as to why I would always hang out with Sam. I would say we're related and then they would give me a blank stare. Can't say I blamed them. Whereas Sam had light chestnut, slightly curly hair and brown eyes, I had straight, dark brown-reddish hair and ice-green eyes. My parents were worried about the pigmentation and blindness but the doctor assured them that even though this pigmentation was extremely rare, it wasn't harmful to my sight. Standing back, I looked at myself. Sometimes I don't even recognize myself compared to my family. Scanning the mirror, I knew every curve and line of my body. My dark hair stops about mid back and there were sharp-edged bangs fringing my heart shaped face. In comparison to my dark hair, my even paler skin gave way to ice-green eyes and full, slightly cupie-doll lips. It was funny, though, that I was almost as tall as my brother, even if I did have a short torso, my legs made up the rest of the height. A lot of people said I was quite beautiful, but I found myself normal, even if I found my legs a bit to long for my liking. Shrugging, I tucked my hair into a loose bun and jogged down the stairs and out the back door, not even bothering with shoes.

"Jess! Don't forget that the cleaning stuff's under the sink!" Sam called from somewhere upstairs.

"Thanks bro!" I shouted over my shoulder as I jogged back inside and got out the soap that was safe for car paint and a few old sponges and rags, then walked into the garage to get the bucket. Humming a tune, I walked back out front and filled the bucket up with water and soap. Then I set to cleaning the car. It looked almost pitiful. Did Sam drive it through mud on purpose? As I was spraying the poor thing, I did some inventory. It looked like the right side and hood had the most mud. It took a good 15 minutes just to get the right side of the Camaro cleaned, not including the wheels. My arms began to ache when I had attempted to pry a particularly stubborn area of mud with my hands. Grumbling, I went back into the garage and brought back out with a chisel. The damned mud finally came off, but not without a fight. I hissed when some of the paint chipped.

"Sorry bud. The mud had to come off!"

I sighed to myself, working on the wheels, I don't even think I can qualify myself as crazy anymore. I have always talked to inanimate objects so it didn't freak my parents or brother out anymore.I worked my way across the hood when I noticed that there was a particularly stubborn spot near the middle of the hood towards the windshield. I had to lean my entire body across the hood of the car so far one foot had come off the ground. As I was scrubbing, I swear I felt the hood get hot and the engine purred for a fraction of a second. I didn't remember the car was even on...

I stood up and backed away, a look of confusion on my face, but was broken when Sam shouted out his window, "Hey sis!"

"What?" I turned to look at him, a hand on my hip.

"I already got the dishes done as well as my room! Do you want me to do the windows?"

"How long have I been doing this? And what about the floors?"

"I was about to do them and I figured I'd be nice! You've been washing the car for about 50 minutes!"

I was shocked to listen how long I was doing this. Turning, I sprayed the Camaro down, "If you don't mind doin' them! And I've only taken this long because of all the damn mud _you _got on him! Poor thing has mud caked on and it's hard to get it all off! What did you do, go four wheeling when I knocked out last night?"

My lovely brother mumbled something loud enough for me to hear it was about me being crazy. Turning swiftly on my heel, I sprayed Sam that was still at his window. Shrieking like the little girl he was, my brother decided to dive back into the safety of his room. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground laughing my butt off.

"NOT FUNNY!" I heard my brother roar. Shaking my head, I wiped my eyes of any traces of tears. It was to funny! Picking myself off the ground and wiping down the car, I patted the hood of the car before turning to put all the sponges and rags into the bucket. Sighing, I leaned across the top of the car, my arms spread wide in an attempt to hug the car.

"Well, that's all my unskilled hands can do for ya. Sorry," I patted the top while I got up and began to walk away.

"_Honey, it's all I need._"

I swear I got vertigo from whipping my head around so fast. If the radio had been on, it was lost to my humming, but I distinctly remember it _not _being on a talk show. Standing there for a good 4 seconds staring at the car, I turned as Sam called my name and ran into the house. I didn't bother to close the door as my feet carried my body towards the stairs, nearly colliding with Sam in the process.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah I-..." I turned from halfway up the stairs to look down at my brother. He had a concerned look on his face. Giving him a warm smile, I nodded, "I just wanted to hurry up so we can leave. I want to get out of this house really badly."

He gave me a weary look but a small smile tugged at his lips. "Well then, get a move on. I'll do the porch while you straighten up your room and change. For once, _I _did all the chores instead of you."

A full blown smile danced across my lips as a laugh escaped and I leapt down 4 stairs to crush my brother in a tight hug before skipping 2 steps back up the stairs and sliding across the newly mopped floors into my room with a crash.

"Damn you, Sam! It's _too _slippery!" I screamed at my laughing brother. Tossing my hands up, exasperated, I looked around for what to wear. Peeling my half soaked shirt away from my back and put on a tank top, I looked for my favorite shirt. It was a very loose, sheer silver shirt. It was cropped halfway so it ended at my middrift. The hair tie was pulled out when I had my fight with the shirt and I decided I didn't want to play lion tamer with it so I left it be. I lined my eyes with a thin strip of black eyeliner and some mascara before running down the stairs, phone in hand and sliding to a stop in front of my flip flops by the door. Walking out, I was surprised to see mom and dad, "Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing home?

Mom looked up from reprimanding dad about a wobbly stone to give me a smile, "Hey honey! Your dad decided that he didn't have to go to the bank today so we got home early. Actually, we got in just when you were yelling at your brother."

Dad laughed, "You need to watch your language young lady."

I gave him a kiss on the top of his balding head as I walked towards the car, "Yeah right dad, I'm a teen!"

Mom was the one to laugh now, "She has a point Ron. This stone is uneven!"

Shaking my head with a smile, I turned up to my brothers still open window, "Sam! Hurry your butt up or I'm going to leave without you!"

He shouted something I didn't quite catch but it sounded like a "I'm Coming!". Opening the passenger door, I carefully slid in and buckled my belt. Turning towards the radio, I quirked my head to the side, fingertips grazing the power button, "Now, how or why did you turn on earlier?"

Dad was scolding Sam about something about his new path and Sam was yelling at mom about Mojo. Why I have no idea, damned dog is a crack head. Finally, Sam slid into the driver's seat with a sigh. I looked at him, "Sam? What was that about?"

He shrugged, turning on the car, as Mom yelled "Be home by 11!". As we pulled out of the drive way, I turned to him, noticing his knuckles looked almost white from gripping the steering wheel, "Sam...?"

That's when he started to chuckle nervously.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Uhh, we need make a itsy bitsy stop..." His chuckles became more nervous as we turned onto _his _street. My eyes became as wide as a deer in the head lights.

"No. No, Sam, please _no_! Not _his _street!"

"Sorry, sis, I did promise Mi-"

"No! Don't even _say _his name!" I held up one finger, cutting him off and giving him the death glare as I climbed in the back when we reached _his _house.

"Hey Miles!" My brother gave the blonde wonder an uneasy smile as he popped the door open for him.

"Yo! What up my brother?" He smiled at Sam. He noticed me out of the corner of his eye, attempting to give me a seductive smirk. Oh god, "Oh, and what up my sister?"

"Talk to me like that again and I swear you're hair ain't going to be the only thing that's going to be ripped out." I had Miles by the hair behind his ear, my voice growing deadly deep with each word, watching (while half way amused) Miles gulp with wide eyes. I released his hair with a triumphant smirk and relaxed in the back seat, not remembering when I had buckled my seatbelt, and looking out the side window. I finally glanced forward after a few moments when Miles asked if we were invited to the party, I gave a snort, "Dude, it's a lake. It's a public place. Of course even idiots like you are invited. If you weren't, it'd be racist!"

I laughed at Miles' priceless expression. Sam smiled but shook his head and I swear I felt the car rumble in a laugh as well. Then Sam started spazzing, "Dude, dude! It's Mikaela!"

I groaned, where's there Mikaela, there's gotta be ...

"Hey, yo Sam! Ain't you gonna let you're smoking sister out of the car?"

Speak of the devil.


	3. Idiots

**A/N: hey again! I, again, want to thank everyone who's added this story to their alerts and favorites. I'm still trying to work out the time skips so, for now, please bear with the experiments I'm doing. Oh, and I just got on my new nails so I might not be able to update for a few days, so for now, enjoy chapter 3 :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Idiots<span>

Trent was leaning against his "oh-so-hot" truck, looking at me as if he were undressing me. A cold shiver ran up my spine as Sam stepped out of the car and Miles, already out of the car, was... well, being Miles. He began to climb a tree as Sam stuttered vague sentences, a loss for words while being in the presence of Mikaela. I don't have a problem with her, it's just the people she hangs out with are mega-bitches (who have teased me since 6th grade) and when she's around them, the attitude rubs off. I had her a couple years ago in biology class and we had to work on a project together, it was then I learned that she was really pretty cool, just influenced easily.

Sighing, I sank further into the seat, hoping to get the attention of Trent anywhere but me. It was then I felt the car lurch and gave a pathetic sounding cough. It was definitely unusual (since the car was _off_) and I wanted to know what the hell was going on under the hood. Without thinking, I got out of the car and popped up the hood, leaning slightly inwards so I could see the engine better. That's when I heard the wolf-whistle. My hand closed around the oil cap as my eye twitched, my anger blinding me of what I was doing to a really nice, really _expensive _engine (which was winding the cap a bit _too_ tight). I heard laughter as I closed the hood of the car, to angry to look at the engine without fear of doing something irreversible and ruining it. The glare intensified in my eyes as I turned to lean against the car, sending as much hate as I could through my eyes towards the very man who gave the wolf-whistle himself.

"Trent," the name felt foul on my tongue.

"Hey hot stuff. Whatcha doin' with these two losers?" He gave a resemblance to a seductive grin.

"Hey stupid stuff. Whatcha doin' outside the preschool? They let you go home early?" My lower lip jutted into a pout as I bombarded the brute with an insult he was clearly not ready for. Growling, he did another once over my body and licked his lips. I crossed my arms, a futile attempt to try to hide my chest from the roaming eyes, suddenly feeling very self conscious as to the sheerness of the top I was wearing.. Sam was about to say something but the engine of the car I was leaning on roared quite loudly out of no where, and it was enough to make me squeak and leap off the hood and Sam to look quizically at me, then the car. Then he turned to watch Mikaela shove Trent off and fume away. Suddenly, Sam turned to Miles for apparently a "conference" as I climbed into the back of the car who saved me the hungry gaze of Trent, patting the interior in a thank-you. Miles, being the idiot he was, decided to physically _climb _into the car.

"It's called a door, idiot," I growled, what if he ruined the interior? Sure, I chipped the paint but if he screwed up _my _car's interior I swear-... did I just say 'my car'? Heh, oops.

Suddenly, a song burst through the radio, "_Who's going to drive you home?_"

"Dude, what's wrong with your radio?"

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with the radio! What's wrong with your head?" I smacked the back of his head. He glared at me as Sam mumbled something about driving her home. I stuck my tongue out at Miles childishly.

"Dude, you need to get out of the car." Both me and Miles whipped our heads up: mine in joy, his in disbelief.

"What?"

"Dude, get out of my car!"

"What? What about bro's before ho's?"

Sam glared at him when he settled into his seat.

"Miles, out. She lives 10 miles from here!"

"Dude, just put her in the back!"

I tried to cover my laugh with a hand over my mouth as Sam stared at him in complete horror.

"You just did not say that!"

"Oh, but my dear brother, I think he did."

"Shut up, Jess!"

"Do _not _tell my sister to shut up!" Sam roared. Ooooh, Miles had done it now. Sam and I bicker just like any brother and sister, but he was my best friend. We had each others backs, no matter _what_ happens, no matter _who_ happens. He defends me, and this time was no other. Miles held up his hand in a "I surrender" fashion.

"D-dude, sorry man. I didn't mean it."

"Miles, I'm going to count to three for you to get the hell out of my car!" The tone did not sound right from my brother. Miles stumbled out of the car, the door somehow already opened. He must've done it in a panic. The door slammed shut and sped off, leaving me waving at him. The car began to slow down as I turned to look at Sam trying to convince Mikaela to get in the car, stuttering on about giving rides. I giggled and popped up between the seats.

"Hey Mikaela."

She looked surprised, "Jessy? Is that you?"

"You two know each other?" Sam's look was priceless.

"Yeah, we were bio partners a few years back. It's been a while Jessy," She gave me a warm smile as she got into the car. Sam just gave me half glare in the rear-view mirror. I flinched as I felt a head ache coming on. The glare turned into a look of worry as I held my forehead in my hands, a groan escaping my lips. Behind my closed eyes I saw small bursts of light.

"Hey, Jess, you okay?"

"Yeah, just... just carry on with your conversation, I'll just take a nap."

"You sure?"

I could tell the worry was in his voice. I opened my eyes a crack and gave them a pitiful smile, Mikaela was looking at me with concern in her eyes. I waved them off and lied down in the back seat. Pressing myself into the nice-smelling leather, my headache began to ease off. And then, of course, the car began to wheeze and pulled to a stop, the songs "Sexual Healing" and "I Feel Good" playing blantantly through the radio. Sam was stuttering himself to a death about it not being romantic and stuff and Mikaela sounded like she didn't believe a word. Hell, _I _didn't believe him and he's my brother. Mikaela told him to pop the hood and Sam sounded as if he were hitting the car. I kicked the back of his seat, a grin forming on my lips when he cursed me out quietly before stepping out of the car, telling me that that had made his head hit the steering wheel. I heard talking and shifting. I was drifting in and out of sleep when I heard Mikaela grab her stuff and walk away, talking about walking home. Sam was hitting the car, begging him to turn on. I ran my hand up and down the back seat slowly,

"Come on, please turn on? If not for my brother, for me?" I smiled softly as I heard the engine roar to the life and my brother cry out with relief. He slammed the hood down, making me in turn flinch. I nudged the back of his seat.

"Sorry Jess. Hey! HEY! Mikaela!"

Again with the loud tones. I snuggled deeper into the seats, and that's when sleep mercifully over took me, the headache still nagging at the back of my mind.

I vaguely remember Sam leading me into the house, all I know is that my headache didn't ease and neither did this heaviness I felt in my heart.

* * *

><p>"Jess! Psst! Jess!"<p>

There was an annoying whispering voice. It tugged on my sheets and shook my shoulder. Waving a hand at it tiredly, I dugsnuggled my face into my warm pillow.

"Psst! Psst! Je-e-ess!"

"My god, Sam! What?" I shot up, scaring the crap out of my annoying brother. The deadly glare I gave him was lost to the dark, "What in the world could you possibly want at..." I checked my alarm clock, "at 3:30 in the freaking morning?"

"Shhh! I just wanted to come in and say... thanks."

I opened my mouth but shut it just as fast. Did he really say that? Biting my lower lip, a habit I always had, I looked at Sam through the light filtering through the window (which wasn't much since it was from a lonely lamp post), "Sam, this couldn't wait until morning?"

"No," he sighed, but still gave me a smile and a sideways glance, "it was bugging me to much. I don't know what-"

He cut short, listening to something. I stopped and listened too. There was a noise that almost sounded like a purr, Sam and I looked at each other in confusion. We listened to the noise once more. It sounded like a...

"CAR!" Both me and Sam realized it and we leapt to our feet.

"Mom! Dad! Call the police!" I could hear Sam shouting down the hall as I grabbed a coat. It was September but the nights were pretty chilly. I ran as fast as I could to the garage and yanked out a random bike. It was Dad's. Sam was already in pursuit, yelling almost incoherently into his cell phone's reciever.

"Sam! Sam!" Finally I had caught up to him. Who knew? The boy was lazy as shit but he was going faster than me! "Can you see who's in there? Who's taking our car?"

"I don't- Gah! Watch where you're going!" Sam screamed at a car that nearly hit us as we rounded a corner. Pulling up to a pair of railroad tracks, we tossed our bikes uncaringly to the side, "I don't know Jess. I couldn't see inside."

Running up to a pile of scrap metal and boxes, me and my brother crouched behind them. Sam was fiddling with his phone, making sure the brightness was on to the max when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He half whispered, half shouted. I couldn't even tear my wide eyes away from the scene that was unfurling ahead of me, so I just pointed. My heart sped up a little as I heard Sam begin to say "oh god, oh god.". I had to agree with him. In front of us was our dingy old Camaro, with the weathered tires and the comfortable seats, that had all of a sudden folded into itself and decided it wanted to stand up. Yep, you heard me. Stand up. I guess I've gone completely insane now. Sam yanked on my jacket and turned on his video cam on his phone just as the large robot-looking thing shot a beam into the clouds. It was the same symbol on his steering wheel!

"My name is Samuel Witwicky. I'm here with my sister, Jessica Witwicky-" he turned the phone so it showed me, "-and our car just stood up-" he lifted the phone over our barrier to point at the robot-thing, "-mom, dad, we love you. And if you guys find 'Busty Beauties' under my bed, they're not mine, I'm holding them for Miles-" Okay, ew, "-No, no, that's not right. They're mine. Mojo, I love you."

I gave him quite a disgusted and disgruntled look. He mouthed 'what' as I shook my head, getting up.

"Jess! What the hell?"

"Sam, I wanna know what the hell that thing is and I'm going to go find out!" I began to jog towards the robot, my brother hot on my heels. Turning a corner, I stopped short. Two very angry looking pitbulls were lying there, staring straight at me with a hungry gaze and a growl in their throats. Sam panted as he caught up and tugged on my sleve.

"Jess, what the-..." he stopped short and looked at the dolls, backing away slowly with my arm in tow, "-hell. Jess, no sudden movements."

That's all it took for the dogs to take off after us, breaking the old, rusted-out chains. Sam and I shrieked before sprinting towards an empty silo-looking thing. I have no idea what it was doing in the middle of an industrial park but it gave us some leverage as there were some old tires in the middle that me and Sam hopped up on.

"Good, doggie, good boy!" Sam squeaked, literally. One of the dogs had snagged onto my right side, digging his teeth into the muscles, nearly grabbing my arm in the process. I screamed in pain, liquid fire shooting up through my veins. Sam tugged on my left arm, trying to get the animals teeth loosened. Tears threatened to spill but I choked them back when I heard tires squealing. Whipping my head around, I see a flash of yellow and black. The car- er, robot- eh, car-robot-thingy! Anyways, _it _drifted sideways through the silo me and Sam were in, knocking the dogs away. Sam was able to get me up on the tires before chucking the keys at the car. What the hell?

"H-here! Take 'em! I don't want them! Just leave me and Jess alone! Please!" Sam screamed. I turned my head again to the flashing of police lights. Oh joy.

"Come out! Come out with your hands up!" Sam looked ecstatic, lifting my left arm around his shoulders and wrapping his arm around my waist carefully, before hobbling me out.

"No, no, no! You don't understand! The guys' in there!" My brother's attempt at explaining the situation were lost to unaccepting ears.

"Please walk towards the car with your hands up. Release the girl!" The police officer pointed his gun at us. Sam slowly released me, hands up, and walked towards the car. My side still hurt incredibly, but I was able to half-hobble towards the car with my hands up, "Put your heads on the hood!"

My forehead barely grazed the top of the hood, unable to bend over completely from my side that was yelling in protest. Sam decided that he wanted a sizeable lump on his forehead, so he whacked his head on the hood. Ouch, that was going to hurt in the morning...


	4. Japanese

**A/N: Woah! i love all the feedback i've been getting! you guys are awesome! :) i'm glad you guys like jess, she resembles me a lot xD. I worked really hard to get this chapter out so i hope my work hasn't been in vain! enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Japanese<span>

"I'm going to tell you one last time. It just... stood up, " Sam used his hands to show the man the car standing up. I had just limped in, the police officer bandaged me up but did a really crappy job on it. Sitting next to Sam, the police officer interrogating him sighed and turned, grabbing something, and turned back around.

"Alright son, fill 'er up. And no drippy-drippy," he held out a cup and a tissue. Sam stared at the cup in disbelief, I stared at the cop in horror.

"Are you saying Sam's on drugs?" I pratically shrieked. Dad put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Yes, and you little lady are also under my close inspection," he eyed me up and down. I shivered, feeling extremely nauseous. Sam stepped in front of me, blocking the police officers stare. Well, I guess me and him are now even. The officer growled, pulling out a pill holder, "Well, if you aren't, then how did I find these? Hmm? Mojo...? Is that what you kids are doin' now? A little bit of Mojo?"

Groaning, I nudged Sam out of the way. He retreated to his seat slowly, keeping an eye on the cop, "That's our dogs pain pills. He just got surgery."

"You know? A little chihuaha?" Dad, speaking up for the first time, motioned with his hands how big Mojo was. The cop sighed, nudging back his coat. Sam stared at something for more than a few seconds before the cop noticed. Smiling grotesquely, the cop leaned towards Sam.

"What? You eye-ballin' my piece? You wanna go 50 Cent? We'll throw down right here!" Sam backed away from the cop, looking at him through the corner of his eye.

"Are you on drugs?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you, Jessica!" Dad glared at me angrily from the rearview mirror. I was sitting with Sam in the back, niether of us had said a word since we left the sheriffs office. Turning angrily back, I had had enough.<p>

"What? What did I do was so wrong? Sam was also there! We are both at fault!" He had done nothing but yell at me, not me and Sam, just _me_, since we left.

"You had the audacity to run out of the house at godforsaken hours of the morning, _break into _a federal industrial site, get injured, and laugh at a police officer! I can't believe you!" He slammed a hand onto the steering wheel.

"Why aren't you yelling at Sam, too? I'm the only one getting the blame!" I screamed back at him, tears brimming my eyes.

"Because he's different!"

"How so? What's so different between me and him?" I pointed an angry finger at Sam, who had said nothing on the matter. I suddenly turned to Sam, my voice breaking, "Aren't you going to defend me?"

"He has nothing to defend! You, young lady, are _grounded_!" Dad's tone said that it left no room for arguments, but I wasn't having it.

"WHAT? Why?" Tears began to flow. I hated crying, so I always did what I could to prevent them, but now I was just to worked up.

"Because you talked-back!" Dad pulled into our drive-way.

"Just because I-? Just because I _talked-back_? What kind of excuse is that?" Angrily slamming my door, I stood there for a moment, fuming.

"It's not an excuse!" Dad roared, slamming his door as well. Mom came outside, a worried look on her face. Rushing over to Sam, the two watched us stand off.

"Ron, honey-"

"No, Judy! Not now!" Dad held up a hand at her. My emotions were running amok and I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I HATE YOU!" My bottom lip quavered, my eyes were red and puffy, my throat ached, my head throbbed, but I still found my voice. It echoed all around us. Dad lost all sense of color, Sam just looked pitifully at me, and mom was, for once, speechless. I ran past dad into the house. I didn't want to go someplace where they would find me immediately, so that ruled out my room and bathroom. Turning frantically in the kitchen, my sides aching in protest, I caught a glimpse of yellow. I don't care that if it was a weird robot thing, and I don't care how it got into my driveway, but it screamed "Safe". Yanking open the screen door, I hopped off the back porch without bothering to use the steps. I tugged on the drivers side door once before it swung open. Crawling into the back seat, I curled myself up into a little ball. The seats seemed to sink in the back, creating almost a little divot just the size of my body. I huddled closer to the back seat, stroking the interior as the morning sun rose and the last of my tears dried away, "You won't yell at me, right? You won't be mean to me, right? You won't harm me, right? You're my only friend right now. Please don't leave."

My wound had taken a major toll on my body, that coupled with only 4 hours of sleep and the immense amount of crying, and had left me exhausted. Sleep was quickly closing on me and I vaguely heard a voice before the darkness over took me.

"_I'm not going anywhere._"

* * *

><p>It was about 11 o'clock when I had woken up. Stretching, my joints screamed angrily at me and my side was yelling at me through a bullhorn. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, the car was in a different area than before. The driver's window was cracked partially and I climbed up front, hearing my brother screaming "Satan's Camaro!". Suddenly the locks on all doors locked and the car started, and I was in the passenger seat. Okay, breathe Jess, breathe. That's not weird, some cars come with that action. Yeah, yeah that's it. God, I'm pathetic.<p>

I snapped back at mentally kicking myself in the butt to realize that me and the car were following Sam (who was on Mom's bike)... on the freaking sidewalk! I found my voice but only in a squeak, "Uhm, not to be a back seat driver but, uh... we're not supposed to be on sidewalks."

I had to grip the seat with my left hand and door with my right to prevent me from flying into the window as the Camaro made a sharp turn onto the street.

"Thank you," was all I could squeak out. We zoomed past my brother, who had flipped onto the sidewalk. Mikaela was at the Burger King, talking to him while her friends laughed at him. Bitches. Sam got up and back up on the bike and that's all I saw before the car sped around a corner. I clinged to the seat with my life, the Camaro doing 50 miles over the speed limit, "W-what about my brother?"

The car skidded and backed into a dark alley way. The door swung open and I tripped out, still not grasping the fact that the car had driven itself here. The door slammed and the car sped away. Sitting there for a second, I shook my head and got up, dusting myself off and jogging towards the entrance of the alleyway. Looking left, then right, I decided to go right to an old parking garage looking thing. Slowing to a walk, I saw Sam.

"Sam! Sam, over here!" Sam looked over to me, a look of almost relief playing across his features, and he sprinted over to me.

"Jess! Where the hell have you been? Mom and Dad have been so worried!" He wrapped me in a tight hug before grabbing my hand, tugging on it.

"Ouch! Not so hard, Sam!" The tugging lessened, an apologetic look came over his face.

"Sorry, Jess. We need to get out of here, like, now!" Sam resumed the tugging until my feet gave and we began to run, "Jess, Satan's Camaro is after us!"

"Sam, I don't think he's after us!" We made a turn and both of us crashed into a police cruiser, making us fall flat on our butts. I groaned, feeling the newly formed scab on my side being ripped open. Sam stood up, hands up.

"Thank god you're here! Listen, we-" the police cruiser lurched forward, knocking Sam onto his back. The cruiser kept lurching forward as me and Sam crawled backwards. Then, just as our car did the very night before, it transformed. My eyes widened. This one's eyes were red, and that's all I could muster to look at. He was screaming at my brother, but I couldn't hear what he was saying as he flicked both me and Sam into an old car. Rolling to the side, I hobbled a little away as Sam rolled off the back of the car. I reached for him just as he reached for me, grabbing each others forearms, and scrambling away. We heard massive footsteps behind us. The thing was after us!

Sam broke from my arm to go towards... Mikaela? What the hell was she doing here? Well he ended up tackling her to the ground. What was he doing? I ran over and helped pick up Mikaela just as she was cursing out my brother. I turned, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and squeaked. The large robot was running straight for us! I squeezed my eyes shut until I heard a squealing. Opening one eye, I see the car tripping the large robot, turning, and opening its doors. Before my brother could protest, I dove. Climbing into the back seat I looked at them with wide eyes.

"Well? GET IN!"

They looked at each other and both ran into the car. The doors slammed, and that's when the chase was on. My fingers shakily buckled the seatbelt and one hand clawed at the back seat, my head swiveling from the front to the back.

"Oh god! Oh god! We're gonna die!" Mikaela all but shrieked and lost her head.

"No, we're not! No, we're not!" Sam looked sick as he gripped the wheel.

"Don't worry, he's a kick ass driver!" I gave a half attempt at consoling them. I was rewarded with two glares.

I didn't even know if the police cruiser was still following us. The car backed into a small alley and turned off it's motor. We watched the cruiser go by slowly, then turned to the locks. Unfortunately, he locked the doors before we could even think of getting out. Sam turned towards the street and breathed a shaky breath. The cruiser stopped, and I'm pretty sure our breathing did as well. The Camaro turned on.

Aw, shit.

He took off, speeding down the alley and narrowly missed the cruiser.

"Oh my god! We're gonna die!" Sam shrieked like a little girl and held the frame of the car as we crashed through a window. We got to a grassy area and the car tossed us all out. We rolled down a hill and crashed into a chain link fence. My side was going to kill me in the morning. Groaning, I rolled onto my stomach just to catch the tail end of the cars transformation. Up close, it was kinda cool. I had just noticed we had been out for several hours (seeing as it was dark) when Sam yanked on my arm just as our Camaro got tackled by the police cruiser-turned-robot. Somehow, an evil tinier robot shot out of the big one and came for Sam. Screaming, we tried running from it. We got about 20 feet when the thing attacked my brothers legs, sucessfully ripping off his pants. Doing what I could, I grabbed my jacket and tried wrapping it around the robot. Lets just say it didn't turn out to well. But it did give Sam an opprotunity to get up and away.

Mikaela had ran off when me and Sam had began to run again and it took me that long to realize she was gone. Looking over my shoulder, I cursed, "Sam! That thing's coming after us again!"

Turning on his heel, he faced the thing head on. They both stared at each other before the robot thing made the first move. I couldn't do much without fear of hitting my brother. Mikaela ran up from out of nowhere with a mini-saw thing and began hacking at the robot. Honestly, she did it a little to well. After she was done murdering the thing, we all looked at each other and then the robot. The head was crawling away! My brother gathered up what dignity he had left and kicked the head a good 20 meters.

"What was that?" Mikaela looked at us, "What was _any _of that?"

We heard loud footsteps and looked towards the top of the hill, the robot who was me and Sam's car walked up, setting his hands on his hips.

"You know, I think it's Japanese," I looked back at Sam with a 'really' look on my face. He wasn't even looking at me, "Yep. Definitely Japanese."

Sighing and shaking my head, I looked back up the robot, "Can you talk?"

He used a few radio stations "_XM radio... we're coming to you live..."_

"So you talk through the radio? Who are you?" Mikaela asked.

I didn't really catch most of it, seeing as my ears began to ring, but I definitely caught "visitors from heaven" loud and clear. My head was swimming and my vision began to get fuzzy. I don't know where Sam came from, but I was sure glad he was there with a hand on my waist and another on my shoulder because I feel that if he weren't, I would've fell back. I guess all the excitement made me bleed more than I usually would've and it began to take it's toll.

"Thanks Sam," was all I could manage. I was watching the robot, his eyes more exactly. They were this bright baby blue eyes that seemed to glow. And when our eyes met, it looked almost as if he were concerned. He changed into his car form and popped open a door. Sam quickly led me to the car, allowing me to climb into the back before Mikaela yanked on his arm.

"What are you doing? He just had a brawl with another robot and you're letting your sister get in it?" She hissed.

Sam turned to her and gave her a serious look, "In 50 years, you're going to wonder what would've happened if you got in the car with me and Jess."

I guess that was all it took as Mikaela slid in compliantly before Sam. She looked back at me, "You okay Jess?"

I looked down at myself, my left hand pressed firmly to my right side, scrapes and bruises riddled my body. Looking back up, I shrugged.

"Hey Mikaela?" Sam spoke before Mikaela could retort. She turned to him.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Thanks." He smiled.

To say she was shocked was putting it mildly, "For what?"

"For trusting me."

"No problem. The only thing is, if this thing is, like, super advanced, why does it turn back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Uh-Oh.

Apparently he didn't like that, so he turned sideways and opened a door to let Sam and Mikaela out. My door wouldn't budge, go figure.

"Great! He is _sensitive_!" My brother stressed, "That car just drove away with $4ooo and my _sister_!"

I could imagine him pulling at his hair. I shrieked when the car was driving on two wheels, gripping to the seats for dear life. Watching in wonder as a blue light scanned the car, it was amazing to see all the parts shift to create a newer, even _better_ car. He pulled up and I smirked at the faces of my brother and Mikaela.

"Wanna ride?" I laughed as they slowly climbed into the car. Sam laughed ecstatically and Mikaela could do nothing but smile. She turned to me, a serious look came over her face.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Are you okay?" Sam had been in the drivers seat but still glanced back at me, watching our conversation.

"I'm alive." I strained a laugh.

"Barely. Move your hand." A finger poked at my hand. Shaking my head, her cool fingers wrapped around my warm ones, gently prying them away. To afraid to look, I heard Mikaela give a gasp and saw out of the corner of my eye that she gripped my brother's shoulder tightly.

"Oh my god, Jess!" My curiousity usually gets the best of me when my brother shouts like that, and this time wasn't any different. Looking down, my eyes widened and I couldn't seem to swallow the lump in my throat. The bandages were soaked through with blood and it was covered with dirt, they were frayed and sticking to my fingers when I completely removed them, pulling at the freshly broken scab. I felt sick and my vision blurred again, I feel a headache coming on. Can this day get any worse?


	5. Glasses

**A/N: i'm just loving all this feedback! Keep it coming guys! In response to how bad her bite was (I didn't exactly _clarify_ ^^;;), I kinda explain it throughout this chapter. And about Bee's holoform, I'm still debating whether or not I want to use it. I've seen stories where it's been executed very nicely... and then you have those stories where they use overkill on it. but we just need to keep reading and i'll see if i'll throw it in there ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Glasses<span>

"J-jess?" Lifting up my eyes from the quite gory scene, I looked up at Mikaela, who looked quite sick herself, "W-what... what happened? Who did that to you?"

"Shh, Mikaela!" I winced, her voice raising a pitch or two (though I was glad that she had concern under that rage), "No _one _did this to me. A dog had bitten me last night and I guess all the excitement had my blood pumping and I bled more excessively.

I got two blank stares.

"What? Sometimes I can talk fancy like you guys." Raising my nose, I talked with a snobbish accent, "Why, Mikaelaaaa? Don't you look fabuuulous!"

Smiling, I was glad to see Mikaela had gave way to a small smile and even though Sam's mouth stayed in a straight line, I saw his eyes light up a bit. Leaning into the back seat, I looked towards the right. Seeing a bright flash of light and feeling a big thud, I grasped Sam's shoulder.

"Sam? What was that?" Nudging him, I pointed to the hill. The car slowed and stopped very carefully, not to jar us.

"Jess, you stay here," both he and Mikaela opened their doors to step out.

"But Sa-a-am!"

"Stay!" He turned sharply to me from the doorway, "I can _not _let you get anymore hurt!"

"I wanna see, though!" I tried unbuckling my seatbelt but it wouldn't budge. Staring at it in shock, I then remembered that we were sitting in a giant robot. Smacking the seat slightly and my bottom lip pulled into a pout, I looked at Sam, "You have an unfair advantage."

Sam laughed and patted the top of the car, "Yep! Stay!"

And with that they left, climbing up the hill. Sighing boredly, I looked around the car. Realizing he didn't have a name, I looked at the radio, seeing as that was how he talked, "Do you have a name?"

At first I heard nothing but static, probably him trying to find the right station, when I heard a faint sound. A song actually. It was...

"'_Flight of the Bumblebee_'? What-...?" I looked at the decal he had around his rearview mirror, the one next to the disco ball, that had a picture of a bumblebee and said "Bee-otch!" under it. "Is your name, perhaps, Bumblebee?"

I felt the seatbelt tighten a little and the car shake. Laughing, I patted the back seat, guessing I had guessed right. I saw Mikaela and Sam making their way back towards the car.

"What did you see?" I leaned up, glancing between the two.

"Honestly? I don't know..." Sam trailed off as they buckled up and Bumblebee drove off. Poking Sam in the shoulder, he glanced back at me, "what?"

"Are you mad?"

"... What?"

"Are you mad?" I looked at him, dead-serious.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Sam laughed lightly.

"For... saying what I did earlier and running off..." Leaning back into the seat, I bit my bottom lip nervously, guilt eating at me.

"For saying what you-..." Looks like he finally realized what I had been talking about, "That? Jess, I-... I understand why you were so upset. I'm sorry I didn't defend you and I felt so bad after. Dad had no right to yell at you, but I know why."

Mikaela was glancing between us, obviously confused. Sam gave her the jist of the story and she looked back at me with sympathetic look.

"Why Sam? Enlighten me as to why Dad was yelling so profusely at me and not at you? Tell me why I was the one who got grounded? Who got hurt?" My voice got profusely higher. I felt my rage boiling once more and the seatbelt tightened slightly. To lessen the pressure, I sank back into the seat and felt relieved when the belt loosened. Sam looked back at me in the rearview mirror.

"You're dad's little girl."

My head whipped up and stared at his reflection. Did he just say that?

"I'm what?"

"You're dad's little girl," he repeated quietly, oddly calm relatively to my outburst, "Dad doesn't want to lose you, Jess. Yes, he loves me, but if I get hurt, he'll just tell me to suck it up, get up, and go back to playing. If you get hurt, he'll do everything in his power to make sure it never happens again. He only yelled at you because he was upset. He only grounded you because he thought it was the only way from keeping you away from getting hurt again. He really cares about you, Jess. I'm sorry that he had voiced it the way he did, but he truly does care."

For once in my life, I was speechless. I opened and closed my moth several times like a fish, hooing to somehow find my voice. I never found it. Now my guilt was _really _eating at me. Sam and Mikaela talked quietly while I looked out the back window, my fingers playing nervously with the seatbelt. Finally, we turned into an alleyway. All the doors opened and my seatbelt finally unclasped. Sam rushed to the back door and wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted my right arm around his shoulder. Half hobbling towards the middle of the alley in front of Bumblebee, I heard the rumbled of engines. Leaning into Sam, I watched in amazement as 4 vehicles pulled up. A sleek silver Pontiac Solstice, a large yellow H2 Hummer equipped with sirens and a bunch of medical decals, a massive charcoal GMC TopKick, and an enormous blue Peterbilt Semi truck with red flames. The one thing I noticed on the Peterbilt's grill on the front was the same symbol as Bumblebee's steering wheel and the light he shot into space. Looking at Sam, I saw he had amazement on his face as well.

Turning back to face the vehicles that were parked in a circle around us, I saw that they had began to transform. At this point, it didn't freak me out, but it still amazed me. Especially the Peterbilt's. His seemed to be the largest and grandest. Watching in wonder, I wanted to know how it all happened. Take it all apart and put it back together again. I've always been a hands-on kind of person. I always like fiddling with things and finding out how they worked. This just fueled my wonder. Swiveling my head side to side, I saw the rest of them had transformed as well, but none as tall as the Peterbilt. He kneeled down and looked between me and Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Jessica Samantha Witwicky?" WOAH! Deep voice! "Descendants of Archibald Witwicky?"

"He knows your names," I heard Mikaela breathe behind us. Sams grip on my side tightened slightly.

"Yeah..." He said cautiously.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," I still can't get over the deep voice!

"But you can call us Autobots," a gravelly, wise voice sounded up. I tilted my head to the side to look at the robot who spoke, who was evidently the yellow Hummer.

"Autobots...?" Sam tried the word on his tongue, looking over at me.

"Autobots." I smiled.

"What's crackin' lil bitches?" My head swiveled almost 180 degrees to look behind me. The silver robot who had spoken (which I had guessed was the Solstice) had posed for us.

"My first lieutenant: Designation Jazz." I'm thinking designation meant name?

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," he sat down on an old rusted car behind him. A small smile crossed my face. I liked the way he talked, it was unique to these parts of town.

"What was that?" Sam looked at Optimus, "How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," I snorted. Go figure. You can find _anything_ on the internet now. I heard some whirring and clicking, turning my head from Jazz to meet myself nose to nose with two very large, very _powerful_ blasting cannons. They belonged to a tall (still not as tall as Optimus, though), broad, charcoal robot. He was looking at us and cocked the cannons (there was one on each arm).

"You feeling lucky, punk?" His voice matched his looks, gruff and very intimidating. Sam's grip tightened, his face paling. I was trying to hold back a smile and blurting out something stupid. Guns were something I liked to take apart and put back together. Trust me, my parents _hated _it.

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus warned, his calm voice cutting through the tense air. I guess Sam and Mikaela didn't find his cannons as cool as I did.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show 'em my cannons." He shrugged. I couldn't help myself.

"Cool." I chuckled idiotically. Blushing and clamping a hand over my mouth, I looked at Ironhide, "Sorry."

He grunted, but I do think I saw a pleased look in his eyes- er, optics? My friend was a total robot junky (Star Wars and crap like that) and had told me off plenty of times that robots had optics, not eyes. Did it apply to these robots, though?

"My medical officer, Ratchet," the yellow Hummer-turned-robot sniffed the air.

"The boys pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the short haired femme," biting my lip, I tried to contain a laugh as Sam shifted uncomfortably and Mikaela scratched the back of her head obviously embarassed. "And it seems that the long haired femme is injured, am I correct?"

I squeaked when I realized he was talking to me. Nodding, I used my left hand to motion towards my side, which is now throbbing.

"If you don't mind me looking at it?" The medical robot, Ratchet, placed his hand down. Sam was hesitant but helped me hobble over. Sitting down on his hand, afraid I would fall if I stood up while he raised his hand, I watched as Sam grew smaller. Looking up at the robot who's hand I was sitting in, he scanned me. "It seems that you have been recently wounded?"

Nodding, I found my voice but it was quiet. "Y-yes. I was bitten by a viscious dog yesterday and today's events had made my scab open and bleed profusely."

"Do you think you could unwrap the wrappings? I do believe they're called 'bandages'," I gave a small smile, the word sounded uncomfortable to him. Shrugging, I began to peel away the bandages, wincing every once in a while when it snagged on a piece of skin or scab. After a minute or two, I had finally removed it all. Like I did earlier, I didn't want to look. Glancing down, I saw all the color in Sam's face escape and Mikaela almost looked green. Sam gripped Mikaela's arm and looked almost as if he would pass out.

"Ratchet? Is she alright?" I heard Optimus' calm voice and it held concern in it. I was surprised, he only knew me for 1o minutes and he was already concerned about me. It touched my heart. I saw the blue light pass over me again.

"I'm not sure Optimus. I'm positive the skin shouldn't be purple like that and-" he gently prodded my side, a touch so featherlight, but it still made me nearly double over and heave, "I don't believe that, even if injured, that's the reaction I'm supposed to get. From my scannings, this wound is infected."

I grasped his finger to steady myself. The nausea was still there and my head began to swim again. I almost didn't want to look at my side but I knew I had to to assess the damage. Glancing down, the lump I had earlier returned and had tripled in size. My right side had inflamed to twice it's size, 5 puncture wounds were angrily staring at me, rimmed with yellow and red. There was a yellow-white residue that was collecting and hardening around the wounds. The redness seeped into a gnarly purplish-green color on the planes of my stomach. Now I really wish I hadn't looked.

"I'm afraid this might sting, but it's the only thing I know of that will get rid of that infection before it can do irreversible damage." Gripping his finger tighter, he wasn't giving me much of a reason to feel any better. Between "sting" and "irreversable damage" is where I think I dropped my heart. Looking down at Sam, he looked like he was about to hyperventilate. Giving him a small smile, I clung to Ratchet's finger when I felt something sharp pierce my back. Liquid fire and ice shot through my veins at the same time. Gritting my teeth and forebading my eyes from spilling the tears that were threatening to spill, I heard a whir of disproval. The sharp object was removed from my back, but the fire nor ice decided to back down. He lowered me slowly to the ground and Sam ran up to me. I waved away his hand, feeling much more stable on my feet. Ratchet lowered a package of something and handed it to me, "Fresh, anti-bacterial bandages. I'm afraid my fingers are to large to wrap you without fearing of hurting you. I don't think Bumblebee would approve."

I turned to BumbleBee as he whirred angrily back at Ratchet just as the Medical Bot shot a laser at his throat.

"What was that for?" I squeaked as Mikaela's cool fingers closed around my side to help wrap up my bandages, seeing as Sam still looked sick. Ratchet turned to me.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." He gave me a small smile.

"This is BumbleBee, your gaurdian." Optimus spoke up.

"_Check on the rep, yep. Second to none._" BumbleBee punched the air and jumped up and down in one place energetically.

"So, you're our gaurdian?" Sam found his voice and looked towards said robot. He chirped and whirred, it was kind of cute. Mikaela stepped away and I looked down at my bandages, feeling a hundred times better.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," She smiled warmly back, and then turned to Optimus, "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. We must find it before Megatron does," I didn't even know who 'Megatron' was but the name itself sent shivers up my spine.

"Who's Megatron?" Sam spoke up from beside me. Optimus reached up to the side of his face and pressed something on the side of what I imagined to be his ear. A bright blue light shot out of his eyes. The image scanned the area around me, Sam, and Mikaela. Gripping my brother's arm, I watched the scene unfurl. Large, cavernous abyss' appeared out of nowhere. They reached into dark and depleted looking planes. They gave a scene of a war-ridden planet that once had it's glory. Gasping, I watched several robots rise up from the ground, very angry looking. Optimus' voice cool, calm, and collected and it pierced through the night.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. However, that all changed when Megatron betrayed us," an extremley evil looking robot growled. This didn't make a shiver run down my spine, oh no, it sent liquid _ice_, "He is the leader of the Decepticons, a group of Autobots that are power hungry and destructive. No sooner had Megatron betrayed us is when our home was comsumed with war," large explosions went off. I felt a pang of pity for them. They had lost their home to war for something that looked so small in the image, "Before Megatron could get the AllSpark, it was lost to the stars. He followed it in a mad frenzy and had crash landed here on Earth, where your great-grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky, discovered him."

I looked at Sam just as he looked at me. Our eyes met and I could see the worry that he tried so hard to bury. Turning back to Optimus, I continued to listen.

"When Megatron crash-landed, he was still on his search for the cube. When you're great-grandfather found him, the coordinates of the cube's whereabouts on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," the blue light had receded and the image faded. I slowly unclasped my brother's arm and stepped away from him, still watching the ground. Looking back up at Optimus, he began to stand up.

"How did you know about the glasses?" My voice sounded stronger than I felt right now. The fire and ice that was in my blood from Ratchet earlier had receded slowly, but still had receded. I had a slight tingling in the back of my mind but I payed no attention to it.

"eBay." I looked at Sam.

"Really, Sam?"

"What?" He shrugged.

"If these guys have access to the internet, what makes you think the Decepticons don't?" I placed a hand on my hip and gave him a disproving look. He looked sheepishly away.

"If we don't find those glasses before the Decepticons, they could use it to build a new army," Ratchet spoke up. Looking up at him, I must've had an odd look on my face. He clarified it up, "they'll wipe out the entire human race."

I made an "o" with my mouth and gulped. That's not heavy at all! All of a sudden, the Autobots kneeled and leaned in, looking at all three of us.

"Sam and Jessica Witwicky, you two hold the key to Earth's survival. It is your choice to help us," Optimus looked at us. I couldn't believe he just said all of that and then says it's our choice to help them. Gripping Sam's arm tightly, I looked at him,

"Please tell me you know where the glasses are Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Bahaha, i love doing this! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm going camping for the next few days so I won't be able to update as frequently as I'd like to. Keep those reviews coming. To help you guys out, I'll ask you this:**

**What is your favorite Transformers quote?**


	6. Earthquake

**A/N: well, I got a chapter squeezed out of my before going camping! :) In response to my question in the last chapter, my favorite quote from Transformers is:**

**Lennox: "Epps! You got a wallet?"**

**Epps: "In my pocket!"**

**Lennox: "Which pocket?"**

**Epps: "My back pocket!"**

**Lennox: "You have 1o back pockets!"**

**Epps: "Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek!"**

**Always has been, always will be ^^ onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Earthquake<span>

Me, Sam, and Mikaela sat in silence as BumbleBee drove us home. It's getting kind of tedious to keep saying BumbleBee, maybe I'll just call him Bee from now on. Bee, yeah, I like that! Smiling gently, my right hand drew small circles in the back interior of the car as I watch the scenery pass by. The rest of the Autobots followed us home. Biting my lip nervously, I looked back up at Sam.

"What's wrong, Jess? Is your side hurting you again?" Sam got a panicked look in his eyes.

Waving him off, I shook my head, "No, no. It's fine. I'm just... worried."

"About?"

"Dad."

"Oh..." He didn't say anything else as we pulled up into the driveway. Sam rushed around to my door just as I was getting out. Smacking his hands away, I got out with ease. The fire and ice I had in my veins was all but a distant memory, but there was a slight thrum throughout my body. Looking nervous, Sam looked at Mikaela, "Make sure they stay here. I'm going to go find the glasses. C'mon Jess!"

Grabbing my hand, Sam sped walked to the screen door which dad had just been opening. I was hiding behind Sam.

"There you are! I was just about to go out looking for you!"

"Well, dad, I'm here now!"

"You know, chores had to be done. Without your sister, I had to do them. Speaking of Jess, did you find her?" He sounded nervous. I poked my head from behind Sam's back.

"Hey dad..." my voice was soft. I swear, I've never seen dad so happy, relieved, and angry in all of his life. And it all happened at once! He gathered me up into his arms, careful not to squeeze me to hard. The guilt had bitten at me enough and I finally let the dam of tears that were building up lose. Burying my face into his shoulder, I gripped his shirt, saying "Sorry." over and over. He shushed me and smoothed out my hair. Sam slid past us, letting us have our moment. After a minute or two, we pulled away. Dad smiled at me and wiped away my tears.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I was just... afraid. I didn't want you getting hurt," he looked just as guilty as I felt.

"No, dad, _I'm_ sorry. I should've listened to you instead of getting angry."

He shook his head, "It's both our faults."

"Well, since we worked this out, I guess I have to do Sam's chores?" I smiled.

"Well, yeah." He laughed, turning me around and nudging me towards the yard, "All you have to do is clean the trash cans and the grill."

"Okay, dad!" I smiled. Turning my eyes towards the alley where the Autobots were, I think I saw a blue helm. Shit. Turning my head towards Dad, "You should get back inside. Mom will wonder where you are."

Dad nodded, gave me a kiss on the head, and headed inside. Sam rushed out from beside the garage, I assume from cleaning the trashcans. He ran up to me and I pointed to the very large robot climbing over our shed.

"What're you doing?" Sam half whispered, half yelled. My head craned up and I moved from side to side to avoid getting squished by him, "Watch the path! Watch the path! No, no, no! Not the fountain! Not the-!"

CRASH.

"Oops, sorry, my bad." I bit my lip back from a smile. When he said that, Optimus almost sounded... human.

"You couldnt-? You couldn't have just waited five minutes?" Sam seemed to want to pull at his hair, the frustration building up, " I told you to stay! To stay! Just for five minutes?"

Mikaela rushed up just as the rest of the Autobots climbed into the yard. Sam ran up to her and they conversed as I tried to not get squished by even more robots! Hearing a barking noise, I squeaked and turned towards the source. What the hell was Mojo doing out here? The dog ran up to Ironhide's leg and lifted his own. My eyes widened, Mojo don't-!

"Mojo! No! Off the robot!" I rushed over but it was to late.

"Ugh! Oh, wet!" Ironhide shook him off and Mojo ended up doing a backflip off of his foot. Scooting closer to the dog, I craded him in my arms as Ironhide's foot hung dangerously low to us.

"No, no, no! Easy! This is Mojo! T-there's no need for the blasters!" I squeaked as Ironhide activated both of his blaster cannons and aimed them at me and Mojo.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" By this time Sam had ran over and huddled in front of me.

"N-no need for those, Ironhide. This isn't a rodent, this is our... this is our chihuaua. We love chihuaua's, right?" He looked over at Mikaela who had ran up. She stared with her mouth agape up at the robot. Shaking my head, I looked back up at Ironhide, who had his face contorted into a look of disgust.

"Your dog has leaked lubricants all over my foot," he shook his head, putting away his cannons thankfully, "Ugh, thats gonna rust..." Thinking on my feet, I ran over to the side of the garage, grabbed an old rag, and ran back. Looking at me precariously, I gestured to his foot.

"Up." He silently obliged and lifted his foot. Putting a little elbow grease into it, I had managed to wipe it all away. Patting his foot, I smiled up at him, "Better?"

He grunted and nodded, but I saw that he was pleased. I turned to Sam who was panicking even more. Turning back to the Autobots, I looked up at Optimus, "Do you think you guys could give us, like, 5 minutes? Please? And just... hide? Lay low? The neighbors can't see you guys!"

Optimus looked down at me and nodded, glancing around at the rest of the Autobots, "Just please hurry. Autobots, recon."

Nodding, I grabbed Sam's arm and we both jogged into the house. Quietly letting Sam sneak by, I walked into the living room, "Hey mom. Hey dad."

Mom whirled around and gathered me in a tight hug, "God, Jess! You scared us earlier! Where in the world did you go?"

"Mom, side. Painful," She released me immediately.

"Sorry honey, " She blushed, embarassed.

"You didn't answer your mother's question," Dad sipped his wine.

"I went over to Celeste's house and stole her away. We went to the park," it was a good lie. I would do that to Celeste if I couldn't sleep and her parents worked the night shift so if my parents called and no one answered, that's what they usually thought. They nodded, understanding. I turned into the kitchen, getting out a bottle of water, when I turned around and was met with baby blue optics. Squeaking, I nearly dropped my water bottle as Bee waved. Giving way to a small smile, I waved back, looked over at my shoulder, and shooed him with my hands, whispering "Go, go!". Thankfully he got it, winked, and backed away. A blush rose to my face as I turned away. Did that robot just make me blush by winking at me? Wait-. The freaking robot winked at me! My face flushed even redder and I shook my head, jogging up the stairs to my room. Walking past Sam's, I stopped for a split second, "Sam? Did you find anything?"

Sam whirled around to me, panting slightly, "No! It's not here!"

"What?" Sam clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shh!" He removed his hand when I glared at him.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed. Now what? Holy-!" I looked over Sam's shoulder to see that Mikaela was being lifted to his window on Optimus' hand. Sam whirled around and rushed over to help her in.

"Time is short, " was Optimus' simple answer.

"They really want those glasses, "Mikaela sighed. Sam looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll look in my room," darting into my room, I heard Sam say something, his voice strained. Opening the window, I saw all the Autobots in their car form. Choking back a giggle that bubbled in the back of my throat, my brother glared at me, then back to the cars.

"This is _not _what I meant by hiding! My yard's not a truck stop!" Geez, Sam was really starting to get worked up. Shaking my head, I looked on top of my dresser and in my closet when I heard a whirring sound. Turning back towards the window, I caught a flash of yellow. Poking my head out, I looked down at the robot who was staring up at me with those baby blue optics. Smiling, I waved. He whirred and waved back. Giggling, I looked over at Optimus who standing at Sam's window, which was located next to mine. Looking down at his feet, I gasped. Mom's flower garden! She wasn't going to be happy, "Sam! Look at mom's garden!"

He looked down and held out his hands, obviously exasperated, "What? What is this?"

"Oops," Optimus looked down and lifted a foot. Sam exhaled sharply as Optimus looked back at him, "Have you found the glasses?"

"I can't- I can't concentrate with you guys making such a racket out here! Just- just please be quiet for one second? For one second? Please?"

Optimus sighed and pinched the bridge of what I saw was a nose, then held up his hands, "Calm down, calm down."

Again with the moments he sounded almost human. Dodging back into my room after waving at Bee once more, I filed through my stuff on my bedside table and desk. They weren't in here! I turned to go into Sam's room as I heard Optimus saying "Autobots, fall back.". Knocking on his door, I felt the earth violently shake and the lights spark. Running back to my window, I saw Ratchet lying on one of our power lines and shaking his head. Throwing my hands up, I turned on my heel to go back to Sam's door. Mom and Dad were already there.

"My god, Jess! Did you feel that? Are you alright? How's your wound?" Mom bombarded me with questions.

"Yes, Mom, I did. I'm okay and so is my wound..." I noticed something in her hand as Dad pounded on Sam's door, beginning to count, "Why do you have a bat?"

She opened her mouth to say something just as Sam swung open his door, "Hey... What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Dad was not happy.

"I'm talkin' to you." Sam said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Mom peeked her head around Dad's shoulder.

"I'm a teenager. I'm supposed to get sweaty and dirty," Mom and Dad didn't look or sound convinced.

"Me and Sam had ran into some construction earlier and we had the car windows rolled down, that's why we're so dirty," I said softly. Mom looked at me and then back to Sam.

"Yeah but we heard voices and noises and we thought..."

Dad pushed through Sam and looked around his room, "Never mind what we thought. What was that light in here earlier?"

"What light? Dad? You have two lights right there in your hands!" Angrily, Sam pointed to the lights in Dad's hands. Dad shook his head, not believing a word of it. I glanced to a corner where I saw something move and I saw Mikaela peek her eyes out. Slightly nodding my head, I gave her a a small smile in which she returned. Turning back to my arguing family, I had barely caught on to what Mom was saying.

"Gosh, you're so defensive. Were you... masturbating?"

...

WHAT?

"Was I-? Was I masturbating?" Sam looked horrified as I stared wide-eyed at Mom. I think I'm mentally scarred. Dad and Sam were both yelling at Mom, who held her hands up in surrender,

"I'm sorry. It's been a weird night, I've had a bit to drink." She sighed. Sam shook my shoulder, and I had found my voice in full blast.

"E-e-e-ew! MENTAL IMAGES! Oh god, I'm scarred for the rest of my life. Ew, ew, ew, ew!" I hopped in one spot and flapped my arms up and down. My parents laughed at me while I stuck my tongue out. They turned back to looking around Sam's room.

"Well, we saw a light and we want to know what it was," I heard a gasp and the house began to shake. Dad spazzed and ran into the bathroom and into the tub, screaming "Aftershock! Aftershock!". Looking at Sam, I shook my head. Mom was convincing Dad to get out the tub when I tugged on Sam's arm.

"Did you find the glasses?" I asked softly, still watching Mom and Dad out of the corner of my eye. I growled lowly when he shook his head, just as frustrated as I was. Walking over to Dad as he leaned out the window, I heard him groan to Mom.

"God, Judy, the yard's a mess! Completely trashed. We're going to have to call the city and tell 'em we have a blown transformer," Peeking over dad's shoulder, I gasped. It looked as if they had jumped on _everything _and then kicked it all over the place!

"What?" Mom asked in disbelief, nudging me out of the way to look.

"Look at it! It's sparking all over the place!" Dad gestured to the power line Ratchet had knocked over just a few minutes ago. Speaking of him, where _are _the Autobots? Peeking out of Sam's other window, I looked down and squeaked. Ironhide held up a finger and Ratchet did a slicing motion at his throat. I tried hard not to laugh, they did look quite funny at this angle. Ironhide scowled and I felt a tap on my shoulder. Whipping around, I saw Dad.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just analyzing the damage. It looks like it only affected the yard. The pavement doesn't even look like it was touched," I shrugged and I heard Mom gasp. Mikaela finally let herself be known.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela," she said timidly, shifting from foot to foot. Mom smiled and nudged Sam, giggling.

"Woah Sam, got yourself a girl, huh? Gosh, you are gorgeous!" Mom loved to compliment our friends and she seemed to take a liking to Mikaela immediately. She smiled softly and I glared at Mom, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry you had to hear our family conversation we just had!"

I looked at Mikaela sympathetically, "I'm sorry you had to meet my family this way."

She gave me a small laugh and I looked at Sam (who had just fist-bumped dad), nodding. He turned to Mom and Dad, "Hey, have you guys seen my backpack?"

Mom turned to him, a smile still on her face, "Yeah, it's in the kitchen."

I grabbed Mikaela's hand and pulled her out of the room and towards the stairs. Sam tailed behind us.

"That was... different?" Mikaela smiled. Sam's face flushed as we ran into the kitchen. I saw the brown bag and ran for it, pulling the case out of it, "Your mom's so nice."

"Here it is," I sighed with relief, handing it over to Sam. Turning to Mikaela, I laughed, "I don't think she'll be so nice to the Autobots if she finds out they destroyed her garden."

She gave a thoughtful look and smiled, "I think you're right."

We all laughed, being the most relaxed we've been all night. We all turned when we heard the doorbell being rung multiple times. Poking my head into the living room, I saw a man in a suit walk into our house. Glancing back at Sam, we looked back at the man, who was now looking at us.

Aw, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will be away for two days so I will make up for it with _two _chapters! :D And I am sorry this one was short, I couldn't think of what to write ^^;; I am leaving you with another question: What Transformer would you like to see in or have a holoform for?**


	7. Criminals

**A/N: Hey everyone! So it turns out I wasn't able to go camping (awww :( ) cuz of truck problems, but I _was _able to whip a chapter out of thin air after spending the night at my friends house! :D Next chapter I'll explain a lot about what's happening to Jess, but I can't say what yet ;) I'd like to see everyone in holoform, but Bee, Optimus, and Sideswipe the most :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Criminals<span>

The man in the suit was talking to our parents but kept an eye on us. Mom was yelling about government men and her "bush". Dad glanced at us out of the corner of his eye and Sam stepped forward, much to my complaint. Walking towards the man in the suit, I followed closely behind. The man in the suit turned to Sam and gave him a creepy smile.

"How ya' doin' son? You, uh, filed a stolen car report last night, correct?" He removed something from his jacket, what I couldn't tell. I peeked from behind my brother's shoulder and the man saw me, "Hello, young lady. You were with your brother when he made the report, right?"

Slowly, I nodded. I didn't like this guy, at all. He creeped me out. I still hung out behind Sam when Mikaela walked up beside me, grabbing onto my arm and clinging to it. My voice was extremely soft, "Our car's back now, though..."

The man laughed quite loudly and I flinched, "It doesn't matter if it came back, but we do believe it's a matter of national security."

Dad stepped in, "If it's a matter of national security, then talk with _me_, not my children."

The guy in the suit didn't care, he just pushed Dad aside to talk to me and Sam. Before he could get a word out, another man walked up. Mumbling something about "isotopes" (ew, no science, please. It's the weekend.). Mom was still yelling about the yard and reached for her bat. Oh dear. Watching Mom cautiously, I grabbed ahold of Sam's jacket. Where did the Autobots go? Did they get them? Looking at Mikaela fearfully, a thought ran across my mind that made my blood run cold. _Did they get Bee?_

The man at the door grabbed the bat from Mom and she began to yell at the man, who in turn ran a light by her eyes and asked if she had any flu-like symptoms. If I weren't so afraid for the Autobots, I would've laughed. Gulping, I looked back over at the original man in the suit, he was conversing with another colleague it seemed. Turning back to us, he nodded and clasped his hands, "Alright, son, you and your sister need to come with us."

This time, Mom stepped in front of us, "You are _not _taking my children away from me!"

The man sighed and motioned for another man in a suit to come up. How many were there? The man grabbed Mom by the arms and held her back from attacking him.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Dad held up his hands, "Can we please get an explanation? You are not taking our children!"

The first guy looked over at Dad with a glare, "Sir, we are asking politely. Back off."

Now my fear had been boiled off by my anger. My fists clenched and I stepped in front of Sam, "You do not talk to my Dad that way. _You _need to back off."

Sam yanked on my arm before another suited man could grab me and glared at him. The first one held up his hands this time, "Stop!"

Everyone went still at his tone. Walking slowly up to me, he glared down. Was I really that short? "Little lady, I've had my patience tested and pulled and stretched tonight. Now, if you wanna start something, I have no problem of taking you in without a word."

A growl bubbled up in the back of my throat when another man walked in. Okay, this was getting old. Glancing out of my eye, I nearly groaned. I never realized that they were all over the yard, thinking Mom was over-exaggerating (which wasn't anything new). Mom struggled from the man who was holding her (who was nearly twice her size) and yelled at the first guy, "If you don't let us go, I'll call the cops! Something's fishy here!"

"There certainly is something fishy here," the man nodded and looked at me and Sam, "there's something fishy about your son, your daughter, your little taco bell dog and this whole operation you got goin' on here."

My fear returned, "What operation?"

"_That's _what we're going to find out," the man chuckled darkly, obviously enjoying my discomfort. Mikaela wrapped a protective arm around my waist and I wrapped one around her shoulder. She gave me comfort that Sam couldn't provide for me at the moment, he was currently blocking me and Mikaela from the scrutinizing gaze of the man in front of man at the door came over and grabbed him by the arm and whispered in his ear. The original man grabbed a device and pointed at me, "You."

"M-me?" Mikaela's grip tightened and Sam stepped closer to us. The man curled his finger and beckoned me. Gulping a bit, I stepped out of Mikaela's arms and around Sam, who in turn held onto my arm from walking any more forward. The man ran a scanner up and down my body, watching the radar in his hand carefully. It began to make loud pings and the man's face lit up and he turned to the rest of the men.

"14 rads! Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em!" Suddenly, everything moved very quickly. Men began to swarm and my parents began to yell. I was grabbed forcefully from behind and my shoulders screamed in agony, threatening to pop out of their sockets. Turning towards Sam, who was looking between Mikaela and me, the man who grabbed me shoved my head down and I heard Sam yell out in disproval. Pratically throwing me into a van after cuffing me, my shoulder slammed into the opposite door and window. Groaning, I looked out the door at Sam, who Dad was yelling at Sam about our rights. I gulped, we needed to get the glasses to Optimus! Sam was then shoved into the van and Mikaela was squeezed in next to him. Looking at the two of them, I felt my breath shaken.

"You okay, Jess?" Sam looked at me worried, scanning my body.

"I-... I think so. I'm not sure..." My voice still quiet, I looked down. I had taken a notice that my body was shaking. That, and my side had began to tingle almost painfully. What had Ratchet given me? My head snapped up when I heard two car doors slam and the van beginning to pull away. The man from earlier turned around to us. Looking at Sam, his eyes held a cocky look.

"Soo... Ladiesman217. That's your eBay username, correct?" Shaking my head, I could just imagine the look on Mikaela's face.

"Y-yeah but it was a typo and I just went with it, y'know," Sam stuttered, obviously embarrrassed about it.

The man from earlier pulled out a phone and pressed it, Sam's recording from the night before replaying. Groaning, I hit my head on the back of the front passenger seat, "Hey! Watch it! So, does it sound familiar?"

"Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman," Mikaela sneered. I tried raising my head but a pulse was sent through me, it was almost painful and it overtook my body. My body went rigid and I felt a poke at my head. I hissed and sat up. Sam looked at me worriedly and Mikaela looked as if she was going to kill the man in front (who, evidently, poked me). Glaring at me from the front seat, he looked back at Sam.

"This morning, you told the police officers at the station that your car.. transformed. Enlighten me," he grinned creepily.

"W-well, here's the thing. 'Cause it was a total misunderstanding!" Sam sputtered. Great, "Our car was stolen from us. F-From our home!"

"Uh-huh? Really," The man didn't look convinced.

"But it's fine now! It's back!" Sam smiled uneasily. Glancing at the man out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man pick up on Sam's slip-up.

"Well, not by itself!" Mikaela added.

"Yeah, 'cause that'd be crazy!" Sam pratically shouted, bursting into a fit of forced, slightly crazed laughter. The entire car lit up in forced laughter (except for me, I hadn't said a word since we left). Suddenly, the man stopped and looked at us.

"Seriously kids, what do you know about aliens?" Sam and Mikaela stopped short and looked at him with a blank stare.

"What, like E.T? A Martian? Please." Sam said almost frantically.

"Urban legend," Mikaela said a-matter-of-factly. The man turned with a sigh and reached back into his jacket pocket, pulling out a badge, and holding it in front of us. It said 'Simmons' on it. So the face had a name. Huh.

"You see this? This is a "do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it" badge," My eye twitched, this guy has got some nerve... "I'm gonna lock you up forever."

Sam opened his mouth but Mikaela retorted before he could say anything, "You know what? Ignore him. He's just pissy 'cause he's gotta go back to gaurding the mall."

Biting my lip from smiling, the man (Simmons) pointed a finger at her, "Hey! You in the training bra," he barked out, "I wouldn't be talking, missy. Not with your daddy's parole coming up."

We all seemed to freeze in the back. I looked at Mikaela, who looked positively sick and angry. Sam looked at her and his voice almost cracked, "Parole?"

"It's nothing," Mikaela nearly seethed as she shook her head. Simmons didn't look impressed.

"Grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"Y'know the cars my Dad had me work on? They weren't always ours," She got all quiet. Glaring back at Simmons, I positively wanted to punch his lights out. I was never a violent person but when it came to the people I loved, I will knock your happy ass out and make sure your body ain't found! He wasn't even paying attention to me. Sam looked incredously at Mikaela.

"You stole cars?"

"Yeah, well, sometimes my dad couldn't afford a babysitter so he had to take me along," Mikaela sounded defeated. I felt extremely bad for her. I didn't want to put any more pressure on her so I looked out the front window. I saw a shadow, a very _large _shadow.

"She's got her own Juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal! Criminals are hot," Okay, EW! "Well, it'd be a shame for him to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life," The weird machine began to spaz out, "It's time to talk!"

Crash!

We smashed straight into a giant foot and careened to the side. Sam and Mikaela shrieked while I was stunned into silence. Gulping, I finally looked at Sam once we stopped spinning. He looked just as terrified as me. Suddenly, two metal hands crushed the windows and closed around the top of the car, lifting it off the ground. Trying to gulp in air, I pressed into the seat and gave a small shriek as the top ripped off the car and it fell to the ground. A bright light passed over us and I looked up, a look of relief in my eyes. Sam smirked and looked up from between the driver and passenger seat, "Gentlemen, I'd like to meet our friend-."

"Optimus Prime," I had finally found my voice and the men in front whipped around to stare at me for a moment before turning back up towards the light.

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus did not sound happy. Simmons gulped while staring wide-eyed at Optimus. What? You'd think he's seen a 30-foot-something tall alien robot before! Men filed out of their vans, weapons wielded and aimed at Optimus. What good would those do? "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

Swiveling my head around, I had noticed the Autobots pulling up and transforming. Jazz held out something similar to a magnet and forcibly removed the weapons from the men. Ironhide activated his blasters and aimed them at anyone who decided to move. Simmons held up his hands, obviously overwhelmed.

"Woah!" He turned to Optimus and almost squeaked when he got down on his level, "H-hi there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus seemed to cock his head slightly to the side.

"L-look. There are S Seven protocols, okay?" Simmons hands remained up, "I'm not authorized to talk to you except to tell you I'm not supposed to talk to you."

Oh yeah, that made a whole lot of sense.

"Get out of the car," I don't think Optimus could sound menacing.

"Me? You want me to-..." Simmons stuttered.

"NOW!" Okay, so maybe Optimus could sound menacing. _Really _menacing.

Me and Sam filed out of one side of the van and Mikaela the other. She walked around and undid our cuffs. Spinning immediately, I wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thanks," I smiled when I pulled away, "I don't blame you for what your Dad did. We're _all _embarrassed about our Dads."

She shrugged and removed Sam's cuffs, "Oh, so you're good now with hand cuffs?"

Reaching up without looking away from the Autobots, I smacked Sam upside the head with so much force, Bee glanced over at us. Sam yelped from the sharp and sudden pain and I gave Mikaela a wink. She looked somewhat relieved when she turned to Sam, "Sam, I have a record for not turning in my Dad. When have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

Oh, nailed him on that one!

Sam remained silent as we walked over to where Simmons and his crew were, they all were still gaping up at the Autobots. The faces were priceless. Walking straight up to Simmons, my brother had his voice heard, "What's Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons sneered at us, "I'm here to ask questions, _not you_!"

"How do you know the aliens?"

"Where'd you take our parents?"

I stayed silent again, but had a glare directed towards Simmons, who in turn glared at Sam, "We're not at liberty to discuss that."

Narrowing my eyes, my hand reached out and snatched out his badge. His eyes whirled around to me, "Hey! You touched me, that is a federal offense!"

I sneered and waved the badge, "Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

Sam smirked and Mikaela sneered with me at Simmons, who looked up at the Autobots, "Okay, okay. I'm good enough to talk to when you're surrounded by your alien friends. Cool."

Raising an eyebrow, I took his badge and threw it to the ground, crunching it under my shoe. Looking back up at Simmons, who looked pratically mortified, I grinned, "Cheap-ass badge."

Sam choked on a laugh and Mikaela clasped my shoulder, trying to keep herself upright from laughing. Simmons looked like he wanted to take a whack or two at me. Just as he was about to say something, water poured all over his head. Looking towards the source, I found that it was Bee. He was... peeing on him? Biting my tongue, I couldn't hide the smile that crept over my face.

"Oh! UGH!" Simmons deserved every bit.

"Bumblebee. Stop lubricating the man," Optimus' voice was demanding but I could sense the ghost of a smile. Bee stopped and shrugged, looking over at me. I smiled and he winked. Choking down a blush, I turned to the now sodden Simmons. Mikaela turned to him as well.

"Off." Was her simple demand.

"What?"

"Your clothes. All of them. Off. Now," She kept her sentences short and clipped. Simmons was grumbling as he removed his clothes. Me and Sam took the liberty of cuffing everyone there. Finally he was down to his underwear (which was an S7 white tank top and 'Aloha' Hawai'i boxers) and crossed his arms around the pole.

"Those are nice," I scoffed and turned my nose up at him, smirking at the glare he gave me.

"This is such a felony, what your doing here," Simmon's cohort sneered.

"We'll hunt you down! You hear?" Simmons' voice went up an octave as I turned.

"He'll hunt you down," The cohort repeated.

"No remorse!"

"No remorse."

Sighing, I turned on my heel and flipped them off. They had pissed me off way to much and now I was just sick and tired of them. Sam gave me an amused, but scolding look, while Mikaela looked down right happy I did so. Shrugging, I looked at my brother.

"What now?"

"Well, we-"

"Optimus! Incoming!" All three of us whipped our heads towards Ironhide, who had punched the ground and emitted a blue light from his hands. I heard screeching and narrowly dodged by a careening car. Optimus turned towards the Autobots.

"Autobots, roll out," they all transformed and escaped. Looking up at Optimus, my heart stopped. I saw several helicopters with headlights and some angry looking men in the cockpit. The Autobot leant over and put his hand on the ground. We somehow managed to squeeze onto it and hold on. I scrambled onto the left side of Optimus' face while Sam and Mikaela clung to the other, "Hang on."

We were basically glued to the sides of Optimus' face while he ran (carefully) through the streets of downtown. I gasped as he slid past two very tight buildings and escaped the bright lights of the choppers. He was able to get into our drainage system and under the bridge. He was freaking parallel to the ground.

"Easy, you three," he barely breathed as two choppers passed under us, the blades so close it blew our hair back. Mikaela squeaked and lost her grip, going over and taking Sam with her. He was barely clinging to Optimus' face when his hand slipped and mine shot out. My shoulder screamed at me again and the tingling in my side intensified. Crying out in pain, I lost my own grip and we all fell. Swinging out his feet, Optimus had failed to catch us. Closing my eyes, hoping to not feel the pain, I felt something cold and hard wrap around my body carefully. Looking up, I was met by baby blue eyes.

"Bee," I breathed, a smile dancing across my lips. His eyes lit up and it looked where his mouth was supposed to be had lifted, like he was smiling back. Sam and Mikaela yelled and I looked down from my place (which was on his chest, one hand wrapped protectively around me) and then looked up. The helicopters had found us. Bee had gently placed me on the ground and got into a fighting stance. Sam waved at the choppers, screaming "no, no!". I looked around frantically, trying to keep the men away from Bee. Hearing some whipping and whirring sounds, I looked at Bee and my heart felt like it dropped to the ground and shattered. There were wires wrapping around Bee's arms and legs, making him collapse to the ground. Running over to him, I tried to help unwrap the coils. They were wound to tight and he looked at me, knowing it was no use. My mouth hung half open at him, my eyes threatening to spill tears. Just the look he gave me tore at my heart, which was still shattered. His optics said "Save me" but also "Leave". I shook my head but then I was forced to the ground. Bee gave an angry whir and I was picked up. Being shoved towards more black vans, I was met face-to-face with Simmons. He grinned at me. My anger- no, my _fury_ had been tested to far. I slipped out of the grip, grabbed Simmons by the front of his vest (which he had been clothed in as well as pants), cocked my fist back, and let it fly. I was satisfied with a sickening crunch and Simmons shrieked, grabbing his nose. Cocking my fist back once more, I hit Simmons again before being tackled to the ground. Another crunch and, when I was lifted with cuffs on my wrists, I saw Simmons grab his jaw. He stopped the man holding me, cocked back his own fist, and knocked me out cold.

The son of a bitch was gonna get it when I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! That was intense! xDD I know I promised two chappies but I promise the next chapter is already half way done! :D Don't worry!**

**Who do you think I named Jessica after?**

**(I couldn't think of anything so I went for a random question. I'm pretty sure no one will get it xD)**


	8. Megatron

**A/N: Hey guys! :) here's another chapter coming your way! No one really guessed how I named Jess ( :P Kinda figured ) but i'll tell you after who anyways! She's named after my favorite character on TrueBlood named Jessica. Her personality is somewhat based off of her as well. I just liked the name, too xD Anyways, keep those reviews a comin'! It's them who give me my muse and my fire to get out chapters faster! Less reviews, less I feel the need to write so... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Megatron<span>

My body hurt. That's all I could say. I felt like I had been hit by a freight train... 17 times. Groaning, I moved my hands. It felt like I was on... sand?

"She's waking," I heard a deep voice speak.

"At last!" Another, slightly higher-pitched, voice retorted.

"Shh! A lot has happened to her. You expect someone to cross over and not be-."

"Silence!" The loudest voice boomed and I flinched. The voice softened, "Child, open your eyes."

Hesitantly I opened my eyes and sat up. My head was definitely going to hurt later. I looked up into the sky, it was a bright and soft blue with no clouds. The color itself was one not even an artist could create. Standing up, I dusted the sand off and turned around. My heart and breathing stopped as I was met face-to-face with 7 very tall robots. Gulping in a mouthful of air, I looked at the one in the middle, who had the wisest of optics. Walking up to them, I got a better look of them. They were skinny in comparison to Optimus or Ironhide and their faces were fringed with moving tassles. They stood almost lankily and one of them had an annoyed look on their face. Scanning them, only one was female. She stood next to the one in the middle, looking at me with a soft smile and beckoning to me with one hand, "Come closer child."

Gulping, I walked until I was in the middle of the semi-circle. The one who was in the middle of the line kneeled down and looked at me, "You are Jessica Witwicky, are you not?"

It was the loud voice I had heard before I opened my eyes. I nodded my head, "Y-yes."

"Speak louder! Stop mumbling!" The one with the annoyed look snapped at me.

"Yes, sir!" I stood up straighter and made myself crystal clear. The one kneeling chuckled and stood back up.

"Have you been experiencing any... odd symptoms lately?" He searched for the right words. I opened my mouth, about to say 'No', when I felt the tingling from earlier return 10 fold. Wincing a bit, I nodded. He looked... pleased? "Excellent. If you would, lift up your shirt."

I gave him an odd look, but somehow, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Lifting up my shirt, I heard a few gasps. Looking down at my own stomach, a gasp escaped from my own lips. A little bit to the right of my belly button was a dime sized blue mark, a glowing blue circle. From the circle had spidered hundereds of vein-like lines. They reached around the planes of my stomach and had arched towards my heart, creating intricate patterns and some were lost to the hem of my pant line. Gulping, the tingling intensified and so did the glow of the veins and mark. Looking back up at the original robot who spoke to me, who had a thoughtful look on his face, my voice was soft, "What's happening to me?"

The robot snapped his attention back to me and gave me a gentle smile, "I'm afraid I can't explain it to you, child. I can only hope to enlighten you on your journey."

I stood there, waiting patiently after lowering my shirt, looking up at the robot who looked like he was preparing himself for something big. He took a breath and opened his eyes he had closed not only a moment before,"What I am about to tell you, child, can not be repeated or spoken about to anyone else, you understand?" I nodded, afraid of the consequences if I had told just from his tone, "You are, child, a reincarnation of Primus."

Who?

"I'm w-what?" I asked, quite confused, "Who is Primus, if I may ask?"

One of the robots snorted, "Who's Primus my aft."

The original glared at him and then turned back to me, "Primus is our deity. We are her... ambassadors, if you will. We are great descendants of Her and we speak Her word to other Autobots. However, you are a reincarnation of Her, a rare thing indeed. Thousands of eons ago, even before Cybertron was created by the AllSpark, Primus had foreseen a terrible war waging between one of her last great descendants and his brother. She had foreseen the terrible damage lost to the brother's wake of rage and fury. She knew She had to protect her people, and She knew that She couldn't directly help them. She had taken a piece of her Spark and sent it to the stars, the coordinates of the planet she had saw the brothers fight over inscribed on it. Megatron, the brother she had foresaw, had picked up the Energon readings and had followed it, along with the AllSpark, to Earth.

Your great-grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky, had not only discovered Megatron, he found the Spark in Megatron's hand. Primus had already seen her reincarnation and had a protective shield around the Spark. It couldn't be absorbed until a blood-line ancestor of yours had touched it. Your grandfather had absorbed the Spark when he activate Megatron's navigation system and had the AllSpark's coordinates imprinted on the glasses. Primus had sent the Spark for a reason, a reason even we Primes don't know and a reason you will need to discover on your own. All we know is that your destiny does not only follow that of your brother's, but that of your own heart. And I see a certain yellow bot in your future."

The robot, the Prime, had spoken the last part quietly, enough for only me to hear, and it was enough to make my face flush. Could me and Bee be-..? I shook my head, I can't think of that now. I look up at the Prime, "Who _are _you?"

He just smiled, "All will be explained, child. Now go, your brother is calling you."

I felt sleepy. Yawning, I slid to my knees and fell onto my stomach. My eyes were opened a crack and the last thing I saw was the Prime's gentle and wise optics. And then...

Black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jess.<em>"

I groaned, shifting. The voice sounded far away and almost dream-like.

"_Jess? Jess!_"

Bringing a hand up to my eyes and rubbing them, I opened them to a two concerned faces of my brother and Mikaela. Giving a lazy smile, I waved, "Hey."

Sam's face burst into a smile of relief and Mikaela looked as if she could cry. Sam wrapped me in a tight hug and I groaned. Immediately, he released me, "Heh, sorry Jess. You had us worried!"

"Yeah! Don't do that again!" Mikaela reached over and swiped my hand. I gave a small laugh and sat up. I was laying on a gurney looking thing. A officer reached over and steadied me and clipped a seatbelt around me. I swiped a hand by my eyes again and looked across from me, Sam, and Mikaela. There was a pretty blonde girl and a large dark-skinned guy sitting across from us. I nodded at them and they nodded back.

"So..." The girl had an awesome accent! "What do they have you for?"

"We bought a car..." Sam began.

"Turned out to be an alien." I finished.

"Who knew?" We both shrugged at the same time, looked at each other, and laughed. Unfortunately, it was short lived. I looked Sam straight in the eye.

"Sam? Where's Bee?" He licked his lips nervously and his eyes shown anger. He was angry about Bee being taken away but probably afraid of me having another fit. After all, I _did _break Simmons' nose and jaw. Looking down at my knuckles, I hissed as I flexed my right hand. I had used so much force, the knuckles and a portion of my fingers had bruised to a disgusting purple. Where's Ratchet with that awesome healing crap? Looking up, I saw the girl and guy looking at me with a confused and very worried look.

"I punched the guy who took our car. He was hurting him and it was pissing me off. Broke his nose and jaw," I gave them a reassuring smile. They still looked uneasy. I looked out the window as I felt us begin to descend. We were at the Hoover Dam? What the hell? We all filed out and Sam and Mikaela looked over the edge. What compells people to do that? I went here on a class trip and nearly fell over the edge doing the same exact thing they were doing. Shaking my head, we were lead to a bridge where Simmons' was standing in the middle of. I was given a glare and I recieved a wonderful view of his broken nose and wired jaw. He looked at Sam and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey son, I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot. Would you like anything to eat? Mocha? Hot chocolate macchiato? Ho-ho?" I growled, stepping closer to my brother. I took notice that I couldn't see very well out of my left eye and my cheek felt swollen. Bringing up two fingers, they gently prodded at my face. Wincing, I remembered Simmons cold-cocking me. It was his turn to smirk at me. Glaring at him, Sam placed a hand on my shoulder.

"First I'll take my car, my parents, and oh- her record?" He pointed to a surprised Mikaela, "That has to be gone, like forever."

Simmons sighed and motioned for us to follow, "I'll take you to your car."

"Thanks," Mikaela smiled at Sam. I clapped him on the shoulder with a smile. We walked into the building. Passing through some hallways and going down a few flights of stairs, we were met up with some military personell, looking as confused as us. Simmons opened a door and we were greeted with the sun once more, however, we were at the base of the dam.

"All right, to summarize the situation we're all in right now: you've all had contact with NBE's," Well, Simmons, that was vague.

"NBE's?" A dark-skinned, broad-shouldered soldier asked the question we were all wondering. Simmons turned his head over his shoulder for a split second.

"Non-Biological Extra-Terrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms," He walked even faster.

"Wouldn't that be NBET's?" I smiled at Sam who returned it with an amused look. A soldier snorted a laugh behind me and Simmons stopped and turned on his heel, pointing a finger at me.

"One more crack like that, little lady, and that black eye won't be the only thing I'm giving you," He really shouldn't have said that. One of the soldiers stepped in front of me and Sam and sized up Simmons, glaring at him.'

"You hit her? You hit a poor teenager? A teenage _girl_?" You could tell the rage in his voice. I have a feeling he was a daddy. Simmons paled for a milisecond before turning around and marching off. The soldier clenched his fists and the dark-skinned soldier placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm down. I reached up and touched his arm and he glanced over his shoulder. I gave him a smile.

"Thanks," He just shrugged, returning my smile. You could definitely tell he was a daddy, and a daddy of a little girl. I just felt bad for him, for him having to be away from his family because of the military. Sam pulled on my hand and I jogged to catch up with everyone. We were passing through a long hallway when Simmons stopped us again, keeping a wary eye on the soldier who stood up to him earlier.

"What you're about to see is completely classified. You will _not _breathe a word of this to anyone that is not in this room, you hear?" We all nodded cautiously. I'm kind of afraid to know what was behind that door. Nodding, Simmons turned and unlatched the door. Walking into a very large room, the masterpiece of the room was in the middle. A large robot stood there, frozen in place. A gasped escaped my lips, a vision of red passing before my eyes. Looking at the robot, I could just imagine the red eyes on him, his hands stained with the blood of other robots and his teeth exposed to a gnarly snarl. I gripped Sam's arm, completely terrified. I usually wasn't the scaredy-type person who always hid behind her big brother, but between the visions I had just seen and the robot who had been in them standing before me, my blood ran cold. Sam had noticed, patting my hand with his. Mikaela hugged me from the side and clung to me, just as afraid as me. Gulping, I walked closer to the robot, squelching the craving to touch him. Simmons cleared his throat, snapping me back to the real world and turning to him.

"We think he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably over a few thousand years ago," he motioned to the monitors and people that were jotting stuff down on clipboards, then to the entire room, "We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One."

"Well, sir, I don't mean to interrupt you or correct you on everything you know but," Sam slightly stuttered before looking up at the massive robot, "That's Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

My breath faltered as my fears were realized. I had hoped that I was wrong but unfortunately, Sam just proved I wasn't. Mikaela tightened her grip slightly. Simmons and Sam were going on about "Microchips" and "Lasers" and what to call Megatron when I turned to Simmons, "Where's Bee?"

Simmons stopped halfway through a sentence and looked at me, "Who?"

I marched up to him and looked at him dead in the eye, my voice extremely low, "Where. Is. Bee? Where. Is. My. _Car_?"

I pratically hissed at him. I wanted Bee, and I wanted him _now. _It seemed that Bee was the only one who made me feel safe, and I hated the feeling of _not _being safe. Simmons sighed and looked at Sam, who shook his head.

"You car is confiscated," He sneered, turning back at me.

"Then _un_confiscate it," I sneered back. Simmons shook his head and began to walk away, ignoring my protests. Mikaela placed a hand on my shoulder to prevent me from going after him. Simmons walked to the front of the group and turned to the rest of us.

"We don't know why he's here or-."

"The AllSpark." Sam stated.

"The what?"

"The AllSpark. Mr NBE One over there, aka Megatron," He aimed that at Simmons, "that's what they call him, followed it to Earth. He wants to use it to create a new army out of Earth's technology and take over the Universe. Yep."

I nodded while everyone just gasped. Are they that slow? Turning to Simmons, he looked like he was caught in a mouse trap.

"You know where it is, don't you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He sighed, turned, and beckoned with his right hand.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>I was one of the first people to enter the room after Simmons. Bursting through the door, I gasped. The cube was huge! Sam and Mikaela walked up behind me and gasped as well. Slowly walking towards the cube and craning my neck up, my side began to tingle. The closer I got, the more intense the tingling became. I continued to walk until the tingling became to intense to handle. Gripping my side, I hunched over. Mikaela rushed over and put a hand on my back until I waved it away and stood up straight, closing my eyes and exhaling a deep breath. Opening my eyes, I looked at a worried Mikaela and gave her a small smile and nod before walking over to Sam, who was talking to Simmons. He was talking about the dam hiding the energy.<p>

"If it's that thick to hide energy, what kind of energy are we talking about?" I asked quietly. Simmons looked startled, it was probably the first time I talked to him without being angry or in pain or just plain out rude. He looked all of us before turning.

"Good question," Simmons walked into another room. We all followed, the tingling in my side subsiding as we got further from the AllSpark. In honesty, I was kind of afraid to be away from the AllSpark when Megatron's in the next hangar over. Stepping into a heavy-duty looking room with a clear box in the center, I looked back towards Sam as he looked between me, Mikaela, the door, and the box. Shrugging, I looked at the claw marks in the gnarled steel. What the hell goes on in here? "They have to lock us in here."

Simmons voice scared me out of my reverie. Turning towards him, Simmons walked towards the box, "Anyone have a mechanical device? Blackberry? Key alarm?"

The dark-skinned guy from the helicopter (whose name I found out later was Glen), tossed Simmons a phone. He placed the cell in the box and then turned around to hand out a bunch of odd-looking goggles to everyone in the room. Placing them over my eyes, I watched as Simmons opened the phone and placed it in the box, muttering something about Nokia being Japanese.

"Nokia is from Finland..." The pretty girl from earlier (who I found out was Maggie) muttered to the military guy next to her. He put a finger over his lips and we looked back into the box where Simmons pressed a button and a robotic arm shot a bit of energy into the phone. I bit my lip as the wave pulsated around the box, holding back a yelp. I had my hand placed on the top of the box as the energy was sent through it and it pulsated through my hand. Immediately, my hand flew to my side and gripped it as everyone 'ooh'ed' and 'ahh'ed' over the mini robot. Hissing in a breath, the tingling finally subsided and I stood up straight. Thankfully, no one noticed my slight second of pain. The robot thing was running around and when it laid eyes on me, it went beserk! It began shooting missles and firing off its guns and going nuts. It went headfirst directly at me and the glass spidered. Simmons muttered something about it breaking the box and sent another wave of energy into the robot. We all sighed and removed our goggles.

"That thing was... woah," I breathed. Sam nodded and I got a few mutters of approval. Suddenly, the walls and ground shook, the lights flickering for a fraction of a second. We all froze and looked at Simmons, who pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"What's going on up there, Banachek?" He growled, obviously not pleased.

"_Power's gone out in the NBE One hangar, _" I swear my heart stopped.

"What?" If Simmons could get any louder, he'd put screeching baboons to shame.

"_The back up generator is just not gonna cut it!_" Banachek replied, sounding more frantic.

Well, shit.

The soldier who defended me earlier ran up to Simmons, "Do you guys have an arms room?"

Simmons nodded and ran out of the room without a word. We all followed suit, my breath still bated. What if Megatron unfreezes? What if he finds the cube? What if he finds _us_? I gulped on the last one. From what I had heard from Optimus and the others, Megatron sounded like a robot who wouldn't care for the well being of humans, let alone if they survived. Gripping onto Sam's arm as we rushed down a hall way into a large room with very heavy artillery, I felt his pulse going just as fast as mine was. The soldiers were busy at work with the weapons and I just stood next to Sam, who was staring wide-eyed at everything. Suddenly, the lights flickered once more and everyone froze for a milisecond. A sudden thought burst into my head and I marched over to Simmons, "Take us to our car."

"Didn't we already have this conversation? Your car is _con-fi-scat-ed,_" he enunciated. I growled and narrowed my eyes.

"Then _un_confiscate it. If we already had this conversation, then why are you not taking us to our freaking car?" My rage was beginning to rise once more and my hand coiled into a fist.

"Because we don't know what the hell it's gonna do if we let it near this thing!" Simmons voice rose with my own, leaning ferociously over me.

"_YOU _don't know what Bee will do, _I _do. Take. Me. To. Bee," I enunciated at Simmons, getting really close to his face.

"No," He growled, his own fists beginning to coil. I felt a hand yank on my arm and I was pulled to Sam's side. Simmons looked like he wanted to hit me but the soldier who told him off earlier got back in his face. He pushed him into the car behind him and another soldier pointed his gun at him. Suddenly, everyone had guns drawn. I gulped and paled, a bad feeling in my gut as the military continued to argue with the "S-Seven officials", stating they don't take orders from people who don't exist. Smirking slightly, a man with slicked back hair looked at Simmons.

"I suggest you do what they say. Losing's really not an option for these guys," Simmons looked at him and then at the soldier, then did that twice more before nodding.

"Okay, okay. You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kids Camaro? Hey, that's cool," the soldier let him up and Simmons leered over me as he walked past. Looking at Sam once more before dashing after Simmons. He led us to a large door where I heard faint whines of pain. Clenching my jaw, I braced myself for what I was about to see. The door opened.

I choked back a sob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: whoo! Go lennox! I felt like he didn't play a big part in the dam scenes so I thought I'd give him more of a spotlight :3 Chapter 9 will be on the way soon. Don't forget to review! More reviews=faster chapter output! :D**

**Who is your favorite twin couple: Skids and Mudflap or Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?**


	9. Legs

**A/N: Jeez, I said more reviews=faster updates but I did NOT expect the response I got xD 29 reviews in 1 day! Keep them coming guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I had to write it in a rush because I had a friend coming over. Oh, and those regards to Primus being a man or a woman, I have heard Primus being both in the stories and in the series. Plus, to me, it sounded better and it will fit in with the third installment of this story ( hint hint ;) ). Again, I do apologize if this chapter is short, but here it is anyways! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Legs<span>

The whines first reached my ears first. My heart was tearing at each and every cry. Tears filled my eyes as I ran with all my strength towards Bee, who was lying on a metal table in the middle of the room, dodging anyone who tried to block me from getting to him. Sam and the soldiers were yelling at the men to stop shooting the freeze guns but I payed them no mind. I ran up to the side of Bee's head and laid a hand on it.

"Bee?" I quietly asked, a single tear fell from my eye. I saw his optics focus and look at me. Smiling softly in relief, I choked back more tears. What did they do to poor Bee? A look of confusion (then anger) ran across his face and he lifted a finger, barely brushing my swollen cheek. I winced and laid a hand on his finger, "I'm okay."

He shook his head and leaned in, looking at it more. My breath held when we locked eyes- er, my eyes, his optics- when we heard a clicking sound.

"Don't shoot! He's not going to hurt her!" I heard Sam yell and Bee snapped to attention. I didn't realize how close his face was until I felt a rush of cool air rush over when he left. I usually didn't like anyone being extremely close to my face but I was distracted by his optics. Bee activated his hand cannon and swiveled it around, his opposite hand curling carefully (and protectively) around me, gently lifting me up and pressing me to his chest. Turning my head slightly to the side, I saw Sam still yelling at the soldiers to lower their weapons. Bee started to stand up and I suddenly felt extremely tall compared to everyone. Gulping in a mouthful of air, Sam looked at me, mouthing "Calm Him Down!" over and over. I finally nodded and looked up.

"Bee?" My voice was too soft and he could barely hear it. I cleared my throat and spoke more clearly, "Bee!"

He chirped once and looked down at me but his optics kept flickering back to the soldiers, I shook my head.

"Don't worry about them. I know they hurt you, Bee, and I won't let that happen again," he whirred and looked back at the soldiers angrily, aiming his cannon threateningly once more. I looked at Sam and he waved his hands for me to continue. Sighing, I looked back up, "Bee, look at me."

He didn't listen.

"Bee, look at me!"

His optics flickered once on me before spinning in a circle. They still had their weapons on him? Sam angrily looked at where Bee was pointing and marched over to them, throwing his arms up very frustrating and very Sam-like (which is clumsily). Finally, I had enough. I reached up on my tip toes and placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"Damn it, Bee! You have to listen!" He chirped but reluctantly lifted his face shield. When did he put that down? I lost myself in his baby blue optics again before shaking my head. He twitched but kept his attention on me, "Look, Bee, Megatron is alive. And he's here for the cube, which is in the other hangar. We have to get the AllSpark before the Decepticons do!"

He seemed to falter a second, thinking about what I had just said to him, before turning towards the military men. He deactivated his arm cannon and I heard quite a few sighs of relief. Turning my head, I nodded to Sam who turned to the soldiers and conversed for a second before turning to Bee, "Come on, Bee, we'll take you to the AllSpark."

He nodded and I waited for Bee to put me down, however, I was taken off guard when Bee began to walk, so I clung to his chest. I felt his chest rumble, I looked up and he had an amused look on his face. Lightly slapping his chest plate, his eyes flickered down at me, "Don't you laugh at me!"

His chest rumbled once more and he shrugged before turning and walking into the room with the AllSpark. Walking about half way there, he whirred sadly, looking reluctantly at me. Smiling softly, I nodded, knowing he had to put me down. Honestly, I liked being close to Bee, it made me feel safe. Safer than I've ever been in my _entire _life! Rethinking the last comment, my face slightly flushed before Mikaela's hand snapped me out of my reverie, clasping my hand and squeezing slightly. Smiling gently, we walked behind Bee. I heard him whir in wonder as he looked up at the cube. I felt relatively small to Bee and Optimus, and the enormity of the cube made him look as if he were one of us looking up at one of them. Did that make sense?

Bee lifted his hands and the cube sparked once before he could place his hands on either side of it. Watching the cube fold into itself, my eyes widened as I saw small glimpses of a vision of markings, odd markings. They flew past my eyes and it felt like I knew what they meant but for the life of me, I couldn't make them out. Just as fast as they had come, they were gone. I gasped slightly and snapped back to attention, Mikaela looking at me worriedly. I waved her off, giving her a small smile and I felt a slight push at my back. It was Sam.

"Get in the car, we need to get out of here," I climbed into the back seat of Bee and the seatbelt automatically did itself just as I reached for it. Startled, I shook my head and sank into the back seat, smiling contently. It felt good to be on the comfortable seats again. Sam handed me the cube and I buckled it in just as we pulled out of the garage and into the desert. We had driven no more than 5 miles when we saw Optimus and the rest of the Autobots coming at us.

"Optimus!" I heard the relief in Sam's voice as I turned in my seat to watch the Autobots as they all flipped a bird. For such an advanced species of robots, they sure knew how to maneuver our cars! Turning back around, I saw that we had entered a city. We were driving on a 4-lane highway when I heard Sam gasp.

"No, no, no!" I leaned forward, looking at Sam then back at the highway.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"It's the police car from before!" His voice went up an octave and my face paled. Sucking in a shaky breath and leaning back, I recalled the day the police car attacked me and Sam. It wasn't a pretty memory. But that was the day that Bee had saved me and Sam and we found out what and who he was. The seatbelt tightened slightly and a ghost of a smile danced across my face. I traced a slight pattern in the seatbelt to try to calm my nerves. Gulping, I watched two more cars transform, making a few people swerve to avoid collision. I watched as one of them sliced through a bus, successfully making it burst into flames and effectively terrifying me for those poor people inside of it. Optimus came out of no where and transformed as well, launching himself at the one who had torn through the bus. He and the robot, who I was pretty sure was a Decepticon, fell over the edge of the highway in a tight tussle. Holding my breath slightly, I looked forward.

"He'll be alright, right Bee?" The seatbelt tightened slightly more and I bit my lip, knowing it was all Bee could do right now to assure me. I was pretty sure even he wasn't sure. God, I just don't make sense today...

Jerking back to my senses, I saw several military cars and tanks pull up just as Bee slowed to a stop. We all climbed out of the car and looked up just as a F-22 Raptor flew by, a green smoke cloaking us. A sinking feeling hit my gut, I didn't like how low he was flying. The soldiers began to file around and talking into radios, communicating with those in the air and making sure their weapons were ready to fire when needed. Biting my lower lip again, I looked back towards where the F-22 Raptor had flew by to. My eyes widened just as Ironhide transformed and yelled back at us, "It's Starscream! Take cover!"

Bee transformed and leapt in front of me, Mikaela, and Sam. Ironhide yelled for him to help him with something but I was transfixed in place. The robot, Starscream, had those terrifying red eyes that always seemed to glue me to the spot. He looked straight at me and his teeth gnashed together in a very gnarly sneer. Sam yanked on my arm just as Starscream aimed his gun and fired. There was an explosion and my head smacked the pavement, effectively knocking me out.

* * *

><p>My head hurt so freaking much! Opening my eyes, I was greeted by a harsh light. Blinking several times, I looked around. I had no idea where I was. Licking my lips nervously, I turned to where the harsh light was. It was... Earth? It couldn't be! A flash and I was standing on a sidewalk, looking out at the city I had pulled into with Bee not only a moment before. What happened? Oh yeah, the explosion. I walked into the middle of the street, taking in everything. Buildings everywhere were either smashed or on fire. The pavement on the streets were cracked viciously, successfully tripping me more than once, and several loud booms went off. Every time one did, I flinched. People ran all around me, obviously distressed and panicked, screaming and smacking into me once or twice. Gulping, I felt the ground rumble as if a giant were walking. Turning slowly, I looked up. A menacing face looking down at me. Those red eyes. Kneeling down, it laughed at me. The laugh itself was enough to send chills down my spine.<p>

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?_"

Its hand reached out and I saw... yellow? The face was shadowed but when the hand closed painfully tight around me and brought me to it's face, I gasped. It couldn't be! Not with those eyes! The hand tightened around me and the face pulled into an evil smile, it's red optics were looking over my body greedily and hungrily.

"_So you're the one everyone's so worked up over? Please. You're so weak._"

He cocked his arm cannon, shaking his head with a menacing grin on his face, and I paled. This wasn't like him. Even if he didn't have a voice, I knew for sure this wasn't his own. He chuckled darkly and put the cannon to my head. I heard it whirring to full blast. He pulled the trigger.

No Bee!

* * *

><p>"JESS!" I gasped and lurched forward, grabbing onto my racing heart. Was that a dream? Looking around frantically, I saw the worried look on Sam's face. I launched myself into his arms and he carefully hugged me in return, afraid of the hysteric look in my eye, and helped me to my feet. Reaching a hand to the side of my head, I definitely felt the warm, sticky fluid that is making my hair sticky. Blood. Feeling a bit unstable (and a bit sick), I looked over at Mikaela. She looked shaken as well and I smiled softly at her (which she had returned). I heard a familiar whir and turned around, the smile on my face vanishing as soon as I saw him. Bee barely crawled out of the rubble when I laid my eyes him. He looked so torn and battered, my heart began to tear in two.<p>

"Oh god, Bee!" I ran over to him, falling to my knees. He whirred sadly and looked dimly into my eyes. I didn't even bother to hold back the tears I had from earlier, they flowed easily. All of the day's stress had been released through the tears. Sam ran over after me and looked at Bee. Looking at him with a pathetic look, my throat felt swollen and nearly raw and my head felt like it was pulsating, "His legs, Sam. They're gone."

I hadn't even looked at them but I knew they were gone if Bee had to crawl. Looking back at Bee, he began to crawl again. I got up and out of the way, complaining a bit for I knew he was in a lot of pain. He shouldn't be moving! Sam pushed a car out of the way, I'm thinking it was Jazz, and told him to give him space, "Ratchet!"

"He can't do anything, Sam!" I barked at him a bit more harshly then I had intended to. Sam just looked pathetically at me. Swallowing the growing lump in my throat, I walked up besides Bee's face. Slowly getting on my knees, I laid a hand on his helm. He looked up at me with those baby blue optics I had grown to known (and loved to look at) and chirped sadly. Giving him a small smile, I placed a soft kiss to where his forehead would be. He closed his optics for a moment before snapping them open when something beside us exploded. I gave a small shreik and Bee wrapped a protective hand around me, shielding me from the flying rubble. Looking at Sam, then to the cube beside both me and Bee, then back to Sam, nodding to something behind him (which was a military tank). He narrowed his eyes in confusion, looked back to what I had nodded to, then back to me, then they widened as he shook his head in realization, "No. No, no! I'm not leaving you or Bee!"

I patted Bee's hand softly and he reluctantly let go when I gave him a look over my shoulder. Walking over to where Sam was sitting and leaning down, I put a hand on each side of his head, "You listen, and you listen real good, Samuel Witwicky. If you don't make sure this cube is out of Decepticon's hands, everything we've been through would've been for _nothing_! Do you hear me? I swear, if I see this thing in Decepticon's hands for even a milisecond, I'm going to make sure this fist, " I held up my right hand and clenched it, "goes so far down your throat, it comes out the other end, grab you by the hair, and pull straight up."

Sam gulped, wide-eyed. He knew I would at least try to make that near-impossible thing possible. Smiling softly, I leaned up and grabbed the cube, placing it in Sam's arms and nodding. He sighed and nodded back. I held out an arm for Sam to grab and pulled him to his feet. Walking back to Bee, he chirped and tilted his head to the side. He looked really cute when he did that. I bit back a smile, then shook my head when I had realized what I just said to myself. Bee raised an (what was an Autobot equivalent to) "eyebrow" and looked at me, confused. I gave him a soft laugh and shook my head, "Don't worry 'bout it, Bee."

He looked at me cautiously but all of our heads swiveled when we heard a truck pulling up. My blood ran cold for half a moment and my breathing stopped: Was it a Decepticon? When I saw Mikaela's face flash behind the wheel, my breathing resumed and I let out a sigh of relief. Smiling softly at her when she popped out of the truck, she returned it then turned to Sam,

"Help me with this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :O i'm just as shocked as you are with the dream scene! Is Jess going insane, or is it the Primes messing with her mind? For my last question, I love both sets of twins so they _both _will be making an appearance in my story! :D I love Skids and Mudflap in T2 since they add comic relief but i love Sunny and Sides in the series since they're the original pranksters on the Autobots (and poor Dr. Hatchet- err, I mean Ratchet ;) ). So, for now, I bid you adieu with this:**

**Do you guys think I should include holoforms in the story?**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE=HAPPIER READERS :D**


	10. Pillars

**A/N: Here's chapter 1o for you guys! :) I REACHED 1oo REVIEWS! Score! ya'll are why I do this and it's just an awesome thing :D oh, and for any questions pertaining to Jess' dream scene in the previous chapter, I can only say that it was sort of a premonition for something I have in store for later ;P leave you guys in the dark. I kind of had a hard time writing the end of this chapter. It was kind of personal and I hope that the emotion emits that from it and you can understand why it was hard for me. Anyways! here's chapter 1o!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Pillars<span>

Mikaela had pulled up with a tow truck. It took me a second to realize what she wanted to do. Looking at Sam for a brief second before jogging over to Mikaela, a slight smile played on my face. My brother followed with us and put the cube on the edge of the truck before helping me and Mikaela. Winding a chord around Bee's chest plate, I secured it to the ring above his head when I heard a soldier running up. He was looking for Sam, who wasn't paying attention. I nudged him with my right foot and jerked my head in the soldier's direction, "Sam. Soldier."

Sam turned and I continued to help Mikaela wrap Bee. He was watching us carefully (well, it felt like he was watching _me _more than Mikaela) and lifted his arm or what was left of his leg whenever we asked. Sam tugged on my arm, pulling me to the ground from the trunk bed.

"Sam! What the hell?" I angrily glared at him, "I don't have time for this!"

"Jess, please!" Sam grabbed ahold of my arm before I could turn to leave and made sure I was looking at him, "I can't do this alone. I'm scared."

I had stopped struggling against his grip and looked at my brother. He sounded like he did when we were 7 years old and he had gotten stuck in a tree after climbing to the top. I had to climb up and sit with him until our parents got home. His eyes reflected his voice. My gaze softened and pulled him into a brief hug before pulling away to look at Mikaela and Bee. They both nodded. Sucking in a breath, I looked at my brother before turning around, his hand in mine, and sprinting off.

"We got your back!" Ironhide called from behind us. For some odd reason, it didn't make me feel any better. A large robot landed in front of me and Sam and we shreiked, obviously not expecting it, our backs grazing the pavement underneath us as we slid to the ground, avoiding the gun shots. I began to hyperventilate and got up, looking over at Ratchet and Ironhide collapsing to their knees, "Sam, Jess, get to the building!"

Staring wide-eyed at them until my brother tugged on my hand, I turned and ran. I ran for my life. For Sam's life. For everyone's life. For Bee's life. The last one made me grit my teeth and forced me to pump my legs faster, turning my run into a sprint. I will _not _let Bee go through all that he has for it all to be in vain. My heart clenched at the thought of Bee in pain. Shaking my head, I continued to run. Narrowly missing several attempts at our death, we ran across a street. Sam got hit by a car and rolled off, me grabbing his upper arm and helping him back up. I faintly heard a "Did that jerk just dent my car?" and I wanted to put a dent in her. Looking over my shoulder, I barely caught the sight of Optimus pulling up and transforming. I wanted to cheer but Sam pulled me into a building before I could. I panted and me and Sam stopped for a second, trying to catch our breaths before we heard massive steps. I looked at Sam.

"Ah, great," We sprinted towards the stairs and started up them. At the 20th floor, I began to wheeze, "You... have got... to be... kidding... me!"

Sam turned to look at me, "C'mon, Jess! We gotta go!"

I held up a finger to catch my breath, "In a sec, bro, gotta-."

CRASH!

"I smell you children!" I looked up wide-eyed at Sam before running past him up the stairs. The voice was dark and demeaning, and it set my blood on ice. My breaths came out shallow and my heart pumped adrenaline into my blood stream. I heard wood splintering and metal groaning, a growl emitting from the thing itself that was slintering the wood and metal groan. It was guttural and primitive, a sound that only animals themselves could ever achieve. It was greedy, it was hungry, it was... it was lusting for blood. A shiver ran down my spine and we finally made it to the roof. Bursting through the door, the sun temporarily blinded me. Sam passed me the cube as I clumsily stumbled along and I heard a smack and a nasty smell of something...

"Jess! Over here!" Blinking not once, not twice, but four times and my vision finally cleared. Sam was at the edge of the building, waving at something. I passed him the cube and looked over to be met face to face with a rush of hot wind. The chopper's blade whipped the wind around us and my hair went up. I probably looked like a troll doll at the time. If the situation hadn't been as terrifying as it was, I probably would've laughed. Reaching out to the soldier, the cube barely grazing his finger tips, I saw something in the corner of my eye. Sam saw it too, and yanked on my arm, "Watch out!"

My head smacked against the hard concrete of the building and I saw stars. Wincing when Sam grabbed me and pulled me close, protecting the cube with both our arms and torsos, when I felt the hot wind whip at my legs. My shirt was in rags from skidding on the hot pavement and scraping the sleeves when I turned a corner to wide on the stairs, my jeans however... Well, might as well call 'em shorts now. I stumbled once to many times up the stairs and both knees had wide holes and on the right leg was a deep gash in the fabric and the skin underneath is was scraped, nothing to major. Gasping, I stumbled to my feet, watching in horror as the helicopter went over the edge and exploded. Sam got up as well and watched. My breath was almost erratic and I looked at my brother, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Looking down at the cube, there was a slight thrum throughout my body and the skin tingled wherever the cube had touch or was touching. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion through the middle of the roof and I shrieked, thoroughly terrified for what may lie in the explosion even though I knew very well who caused it.

Megatron.

Sam yanked on my arm and we ran to the edge of the building. Sam nudged me on.

"Are you crazy?" I never heard my voice get that high pitched. My brother nodded and got on the edge as well. I couldn't look over without fear of I would faint and go over. I was never afraid of heights, but I was also never up this high without being in something or have something attached to my ankle or torso. Sam helped me onto a statuette of a woman with no arms. Hugging the cube close to my chest with my right hand and hanging on for dear life with my left, I felt my brother climb behind me and enshrouded me and the cube with his body. The building shook as Megatron moved, leering closer to us. Sam pushed me closer into the statuette.

"Is that fear or courage that compels you, boy?" His voice was just as terrifying as his eyes. Earlier, I barely caught the actual tone or sound of his voice, just the words really, since the adrenaline had blood pumping loudly in my ears. Plus, he was about 4 stories beneath us. Now that he was up close and personal, I could hear the venom dripping into his voice. Gulping slightly, I peeked my head slightly from beneath Sam's arm. He looked like he did at the dam, just more menacing! He caught my eye and gave me a drop dead _evil _smile that would put even Hitler to shame! "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Perhaps, boy, if you relinquish the cube, I'll let you and the girl live to be my pets."

His voice was even more chilling, if that was possible. I didn't want to be his pet!

"I won't let you have the cube, Megatron!" I shouted from beneath Sams arm. He looked at me, slightly startled at my tone. Then he narrowed his eyes and raised his hand, which looked like it had a medieval flail in it's palm.

"Oh, so unwise," He brought it down next to me and Sam and we fell from the statuette. Screaming, I looked fearfully at Sam. He looked just as scared as I was as we tumbled head over heels towards our impending doom. Suddenly, we were both caught by a large metal hand. Looking up at the robot, a smile broke out over my face.

"Optimus!"

"Hold on, you two," He brought us to his chest where we hung onto the plate there (it just wasn't the same when I had hung onto Bee's chest plate). His face shield came down and Optimus let go of the building he was holding onto, trying to break his fall with the buildings around us. In the middle of swapping to the other building, I felt a jerk. My head was snapped to the side as Optimus tumbled to the ground. He landed with a giant thud, thoroughly knocking the wind out of me. He lifted his hand and Sam helped me get to the ground, my lungs struggling to keep air in them without a cough. Optimus rolled to his stomach and looked at my brother, "Sam, you and your sister risked your lives to keep the cube safe."

"No sacrifice..." Sam looked up at him.

"No victory," I finished, able to stand straight up and look at Optimus. My right eye began to see a few stars as he nodded at us.

"Sam, if I am not able to defeat Megatron, I will sacrifice myself. You will need to put the cube in my chest. Now quickly, get behind me!" Optimus suddenly stood and turned, looking at Megatron. Sam grabbed my arm and tugged me into a deep ditch, dodging around a sewage pipe and trying to avoid slipping. I heard Megatron and Optimus going at it above us and I poked my head out.

Bad idea.

Megatron saw me out of the corner of his eye. He went for me, but was stopped by Optimus tackling him. Megatron was able to get on top of him and hold his helm down, "Why do you fight for the weak, Prime? What could they give us that we can just take?"

Optimus was able to roll them over and land a punch to the Decepticons face, "They have a right to choose!"

They got back into a fighting stance and squared each other off. Sam yanked on my foot, tugging me back into the ditch just as the two rolled over the crack. Pressing myself to the wall of the ditch, I heard Optimus groan. Peeking once more over the edge, I saw Megatron on top of Optimus' back, his arm twisted behind him and the Decepticon pulling at it. I heard the metal twist and groan crudely before Megatron had gotten shot at. Looking from where the shot had come from, I saw that it was Bee! Nudging Sam, he looked cautiously over the edge, and gulped. Megatron got up and aimed his cannon at Bee. No! Come on, Optimus, get up! He was trying to at least. He reached for Megatron but he was just out of his reach. Optimus was just to weak right now to do anything.

Now, I get an impulsive side from my mother. Sam also had it, but I do believe I got more of it. Want to know why I said that? It's because I dropped the cube, got out of the ditch before Sam could grab ahold of my hand, and sprinted across the street to the opposite side. Megatron was focused on Bee and I was behind him. Looking around for something to chuck at him, I found a good chunk of concrete on the side of the road, I picked it up and weighed in my hand. It was only a few pounds, but heavy enough to get the Decepticon to notice. Cocking my hand back, I threw the chunk of concrete and watched it hit the Decpticon in the back of the head. Bee, who had turned his head in fear he would be blasted, looked back with a surprised look. I heard a growl as Megatron rubbed where the concrete had dented his helm and whipped around. And of course, sometimes my impulsive side got me into _a lot _of trouble. He spotted me. My eyes widened and I turned to run, but hadn't gone no more than 30 feet when I felt a hand clutch me. It grasped me quite tightly and I let out a small gasp of surprise. Raising me to heights only Optimus had taken me, my brother, and Mikaela. Squeaking, I looked back at my captor and was met with those menacing red optics. His teeth grated and his breath showered me. It smelled like diesel. It was gross.

"Soo, fleshling, you are the one who dented my helm?" His voice was a deep growl and I glanced over at my brother, who's face went from shock to fear to downright rage. I don't think I've ever seen that on my brother. I gasped as Megatrons hand tightened painfully around me, "Answer me!"

Wincing at the loud voice, I looked at Megatron, "Yes! I was!"

He chuckled darkly and looked at me amusedly. His other hand came up and one of his fingers played with a few strands of my hair, "Your headstrong. I like that. Perhaps I _will _keep you as my pet."

I heard an angry whir and clicking noise and glanced over at Bee. He looked like he was ready to kill him. Megatrons hand squeezed my torso again.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you!" He roared at me. I looked at him dead in the optics and gritted my teeth, "Aww, did I upset you, my pet?"

That's it. I sucked in a huge breath through my nose and spat right in his face. Apparently I had gotten it in his eye for he howled and brought his free hand up to his left eye. Glaring at me, his hand tightened once more, "You're disobedient! I don't have time for this."

He growled lowly and then tossed me aside. Yes, tossed me aside! Screaming, I saw my life flash before my eyes. I didn't want to die yet! I haven't graduated yet, or got my first job, or prom! I wanted to be able to get married, to live in a nice house somewhere close to a beach, to have children. I wanted to see Sam happy and see my parents have their 40th anniversary. I wanted to grow old with the one I loved. I didn't want them to have to go to the cemetery every year on this date, bringing my favorite flowers and dressed in black. It's not right for a parent to bury their child. I wanted to survive. No, I wanted to _live_.

I felt like I was falling painfully slow. I could see and feel everything crystal clear. I felt the heat of the sun and the pain in my head and torso. I could see all the devastation the Autobots and Decepticons left in their wake of battle. I could feel the wind whipping all around me. I could see the horror on Sam's face. The only thing was, I couldn't hear. It was like my ears had been stuffed with cotton. I knew I was screaming, my raw throat proved that, but I didn't hear anything out of it. I saw Sam's mouth open and form my name, but I didn't hear it. I closed my eyes, I don't think I want to see anything else. I didn't want to feel the pain of the impact. I didn't want to see the looks of everyone's faces as I passed by them and splattered on to the ground. I didn't want to see the look on Bee's face. No...

I _couldn't _see the look on Bee's face.

I knew what it would hold. It would hold pain and misery, and it would've broken my vow. My vow to protect him so he would never be in pain any more. I didn't want him to be in pain like he had been in the dam. I couldn't look at his face. It would've broken my heart and dying would be that more miserable. I felt myself descending and I sucked in a breath, knowing my end was near. Bye Mom, bye Dad. I will always love you guys. Bye Mojo, you will always be my favorite pet. Bye Sam, I don't think I could've asked for a better brother. Bye Mikaela, take care of my family when I'm gone. Bye everyone at school, even though I hated most of you, there were a few of you that were okay and you taught me that I could trust someone besides me and my family. Bye Autobots, I hope my death doesn't affect you to much. Bye Bee, I will miss you the most.

The last thought made a solitary tear fall from my eye. I only had Bee on my mind until I made impact. And then...

Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, whatcha guys think? I really do appreciate feedback. **

**Previous Q: "Do you guys think I should include holoforms in my story."**

**Reviewers A: It was a mixed result.**

**Authors A: I do have an idea for holoforms. They will be introduced later but will not be used excessively.**

**:)**

**I love getting ideas from you guys so...**

**How would _you _have the relationship between Bee and Jess?**

**I love you all! :D KEEP REVIEWING!**


	11. Jazz

**A/N: Whoo! I am soooo tired! But I wanted to get this posted and out of my worries for the night! and ya'll know you love me even though I left ya'll hangin' on the last chapter ;D I had fun writing this chapter so here we go! Here's something random from me! :D**

**Song: Hands up**

**Artist: 2PM**

**Reason: It's my current obsession. Plus, it got me pumped to write this story! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Concussion<span>

I seriously need some therapy after this! I've been knocked out twice in the past day and now I'm dead. Great, just great. I hadn't felt impact at all, thank God for small favors. All I felt really was the hot sun and hearing a bunch of noises. Between Sam's panicked screams, Megatron's laugh, and the groaning of metal, I'm not sure where one sound ended and another began. I barely felt the hands tugging at me, rolling me over onto my side, or any of the poking and prodding provided by the soldiers in the surrounding area. I knew Sam was in hysterics, he usually was when extremely distressed, angry, or a combination of both.

And before you ask, yes, I did go through the tunnel. It was a long, dark tunnel with a blinding white light at the end (kind of cliche, I know, but that's what it looked like!). Blinking once, I had been launched forward. Looking on either side of the tunnel as I sped up towards the light, I caught glimpses of some of my most happiest memories. Smiling, I watched them pass by. My eighth birthday, the one time me and my family went to DisneyLand, me and Celeste at the cafe watching boys. Right before I had entered the light at the end of the tunnel, I was suddenly jerked to the side. I went straight through the tunnel, making it shatter as if it were made from very thin glass. Now I'm standing up on top of a building, watching everything going on around me.

I didn't exactly believe that it was me on the ground at first. Sam tried to run over to me, but was however blocked by Megatron and Optimus in their tussle. Several more attempts and by now, medical personell had gotten to me, well me on the ground. I had landed about 40 feet from Bee, who was 60 feet from where Megatron had initally tossed me. So all in all, I was thrown 1oo feet. I was surely dead, but if I was, how could I be here still? Finally, after a minute or two, Sam had enough. He shoved the cube in Megatron's spark, killing him as the cube's energy overpowered his systems. I wanted to cheer, to laugh, to hug my brother as tightly as I could, but I knew I couldn't.

Sighing, I looked at my hands, flipping one over so one was palm-up and the other was palm-down. They were ghostly white and transparent. Hell, I was able to pass a hand _through _the other! Now I did believe that it was me on the ground, dead. Gulping (even though I knew I didn't have to), I decided to go down and get a better look at myself. Instantly I had transported next to one of the personell working on me, looking over his shoulder. Shuddering, I wished I had stayed up on the building. My right side was so scratched up, it went through the shirt and even the bite wounds from the day before had reopened and were skinned. My arms had taken the brunt of the fall, the right forearm snapped in half so it looked like I had two joints in my arm! Ew.

Assessing the rest of the damage, I saw a bone protruding from below my knee. Hissing, I knew that would hurt in the morning. Running up my side, I was horrified to see my face. Where my head had smacked the pavement from only an hour or two earlier was now gushing blood. My eyes were closed, thankfully, but I saw that my nose beneath them was broken. My lip was cut and my chin was bleeding profusely. I don't think my neck had much damage to it but they still had to secure it. Shaking my head, I turned from the gory scene to be met face-to-giant-robotic-foot. My eyes trailed up the leg and my eyes set on a familiar face. A small smile laced my lips, "Hey, Jazz."

"What up, Jess?" He still had that accent I loved. I shrugged and looked at my body.

"Looks like I am. Goin' to heaven and what not," I looked back at Jazz, "I didn't realize I was worth the trouble they're doing."

Jazz shook his head, "Jess, you're a lot of things, especially trouble, but you're also _worth_ the trouble. You don't realize how important you truly are to a lot of people here."

Turning again, I payed attention to the people around my body. I felt Jazz walk up as I looked at them. Mikaela was in all-out crying and thrashing mode, trying to get to me. We had grown close and I know that I know way more than any of her other "friends" ever will and it made me feel like I have a special bond with her. Casting my gaze towards Sam, he looked... well, defeated. It made my heart clench to see him so broken, so defeated, so... so sad. He wiped a few random hairs out of my face and trailed his hand down my cheek. I could definitely see the tear stains on his cheeks and shirt. I watched as more military personell roll up. The soldier who defended me earlier from Simmons ran up next to Sam. He took one look at me and I saw his jaw clench. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder but Sam payed it no mind. The soldier shook his head at some of the other ones behind him. My brother just kept stroking my cheek. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Forget it, Jess. He can't hear you," I shut my mouth and my shoulders fell. I felt Jazz's finger poke my shoulder and I looked at him, "You don't only affect the humans."

Curiously, I looked where his finger was directed. My jaw clenched and I sucked in a shaky breath. I saw Bee and the Autobots. Optimus had a hand on Bee's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Bee just shook his head and it fell into his open palms. Ironhide looked like he had been hit right in the gut and Ratchet looked helpless, like he wanted to help, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

"Are you sure that's not from losing you?" I looked up at Jazz. He gave me a short and hollow laugh.

"Trust me Jess, they wouldn't look like that. They would mourn my death for a moment but then carry on. It's what they would do. That's what _I _would want them to do. You? You somehow managed to touch all of them. Especially Bee. He may be young and energetic and a lot more happier than the rest of us, but ever since he met you, it's the happiest I've ever seen him. No one, not even a femme on Cybertron, made him this happy. Not his Spark parents, nor any suitable Spark mates. No one but you, Jess."

Soaking in the information, I opened and closed my mouth several times like a fish. I looked at Jazz once more before turning to Bee. Slowly, my feet walked over to him and Optimus. I couldn't hear over the shouting of all the people by my body until I had gotten closer. I saw that all the Autobots except for Bee were conversing.

"We could've prevented it, Optimus!" Ironhide angrily commented, his hand curled around a fire escape on one of the damaged buildings.

"No, Ironhide, _I _could've prevented it. It was my fault I couldn't move quick enough," Optimus sighed. Don't blame yourself, Optimus, please. You're making me feel guilty...

"Don't blame just yourself, Optimus. It could have been any one of us in your position and we would've done the same thing. You had no energy left, Optimus and she knew that. She wouldn't have done what she did if she knew you could get back up and back in the fight," Ratchet reasoned, walking up behind his leader. Bee began to hit his helm, a whirring sound that kind of sounded like "stupid, stupid, stupid!". Ratchet looked sympathetically at Bee, "There was nothing you could do either, Bumblebee."

Bee whipped his head up quickly and began whirring and clicking very angrily at Ratchet, his arms waving angrily and pointing to me several times. I could see his optics now very clearly and my heart began to tore into several small pieces, shatter, and felt like all the tiny pieces were ground into the ground with an Autobot foot. His optics held dispair and complete sadness, the look of someone completely and thoroughly heartbroken. If he could cry, I knew that he would've been sobbing if he weren't so angry. However, I think he was more angry at himself from the looks of it. Ratchet opened his mouth (mouth plates? This terminology is quite difficult. I'd have to ask one of them later) but Optimus stopped him with a hand. He looked at Bee and knelt down so they could look optic-to-optic. Placing a hand on Bee's shoulder, he effectively shut the yellow bot up.

"Bumblebee, I know you're upset over the loss. We all are. Jess had wormed her way into all of our Sparks," I gave a smile. I didn't know how much of an impact I had made even though I didn't do much with any of them except for Bee, "She showed bravery and courage, as well as a temper and a passion for all living things. It is a terrible loss indeed but we can't make her death be in vain. Don't be so hard on yourself. We all could have done something to save her, not just you. She wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this, nor no longer be happy. So do her, and us, all a favor and cheer up. You'll see her again."

Bee whirred hopefully and Optimus smiled.

"I'm sure of it, Bumblebee," Bee looked at him, sighed, and nodded. Giving him a (what Bee could do) smile, he looked over at the Autobots and gave them a short nod. They nodded back. I hadn't realized I had been crying until I went to rub my eye and felt something warm and wet on my cheeks. Jazz knelt down beside me, looking at me.

"Jess, now was not your time. It was a screw up. You're not supposed to be dead. They sent me back here to tell you so you wouldn't be as freaked," I gave him a confused look. What was he talking about? He sighed and gave me a small smile, "Jess, you're going back."

What?

I stared at him increduously. He laughed at me and closed my wide-open mouth. I screamed with glee and tackled his neck in a hug, sending him off balance.

"Woah there!" He laughed and grabbed onto my body, pulling me off him, "You gotta go back now, but don't worry," He winked, "Ol' Jazz will always look after you."

I felt my heart swell and I kissed him on the cheek. I looked at my arm which was slowly starting to dissipate.

"Thanks Jazz," I looked at him in the optics for one last time as the rest of my body began to disappear, a warm smile on my lips and my chest clenched, sad for losing such a good friend, "I know that I will _never _forget you."

The last thing I hear and know is the sound of him laughing and him saying distantly, "_You bet your sweet ass you won't!_"

Suddenly, I'm being sucked back into the tunnel, except the lights behind me. I saw the real world and my body lying there, bloodied and torn. A split second of fear tore through me. What if I couldn't do normal things again? Like write? Or walk? Thinking back to my brother and the pathetic look in his eye, back to Mikaela and her hysterics, thinking back to the Autobots and how I had made such an impact on them, thinking back to Bee and how heartbroken he looked, the fear had all but been a distant memory. I can't be selfish, I have to be there, broken or not, for everyone. For my brother, for Mikaela, for Mom, for Dad, for the Autobots. My body got closer and closer, my only thought was:

_'For Bee.'_

* * *

><p>I gasped, my lungs burning for oxygen after not being used for about 1o minutes. My eyes opened wide and were temporarily blinded by the sun. I coughed violently and everyone's attention snapped to me.<p>

"JESS!" Sam cried, throwing his arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. Groaning, he immediately released me and grabbed me by the face, making me stare into his eyes, "Don't you _ever _do that again, do you hear me? Never again!"

I smiled softly and looked at my brother lovingly, I didn't realize how much I would've missed him if I did go away, "Yes Mom," God, I sounded horrible!

A cry of relief erupted from his lips and a smile graced his face. He let me go and let the military personell take care of me. Calmly showing and telling them where I hurt, I surprisingly didn't feel much pain. Waving it off as the effects of having an out of body experience, I scanned the crowd and met eye-to-optics with a certain yellow bot. He looked as if he had been shot but then told he was going to live. Several looks over came his face (shock, anger, sadness, joy) but had landed on one: happiness. Bliss, ecstasy, whatever you want to call hit, but he truly was happy that I was alive. His eyes lit up to the brightest blue I have ever seen and I gave him one of my warmest smiles I have ever gave anyone. It came from my heart, and it truly made me happy that he was happy. I never wanted to see the look he had on his face when he thought I was dead ever again. The medics loaded me onto a gurney and wheeled me into a helicopter. Sam walked with them and tried to get into the chopper but they held him back.

"Please! Let me see her, she's my sister!" Sam said frantically, trying to get into the chopper. I lifted my head slowly and enough to see him.

"Sam," My throat was raw. One of the medics pushed my head back down but I lifted my hand towards him, "Please, let my brother in..."

I guess that was all it took for the EMT to sigh and allow Sam into the back of the helicopter. Mikaela tried to get in but there was no room.

"You have to stay here, Mikaela," Sam said to her as they hooked an I.V into my arm.

"No, Sam! I want to come!" Mikaela huffed. I could imagine her crossing her arms and pouting. My lips gave way to a small smile.

"Mikaela, please. There's no room!" Sam sighed, obviously tired, "Get Bee or someone to drive you there... Where are we going anyways?"

Sam turned to the medic beside me. She thought for a second before turning to Sam, "I do believe we're going to UMC in Las Vegas. It's the only place I know that has the right equipment and doctors qualified for her wounds."

"Sweet. Hey, Sam," He looked at me. I cracked a smile, "We're goin' to Vegas, baby."

Smiling softly, Sam kissed the one spot on my forehead that wasn't bloodied, scraped, or bruised, "Yeah, sis. We're goin' to Vegas. And before Mom and Dad."

We were silent for a moment before both our eyes widened.

"Ah! Sam! What the hell are we going to tell Mom and Dad?" I bit my lower lip, obviously not favoring the thought of having to explain the entire situation to Mom and Dad. Dad would never let me leave the house ever again!

"Hah, they're gonna kill me!" Sam pulled at his hair. The nurse tending to my wounds looked warily at him and I nudged him.

"Sam, Calm down. Unless you want them to shoot you up with some Morphine!" I was rewarded with a amused chuckle from the nurse and a glare from Sam. I stuck out my tongue, "Oh, lighten up. After all, just be lucky I came back for your happy ass."

The amused look in his eye dimmed. I knew I had touched a nerve that was rubbed raw by now, but we have to over come it before it becomes something that will gnaw at us. My brother leaned in and put his elbows on his knees, his right hand rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking at me.

"Jess, don't say that. You had all of us terrified. I really thought I had lost you. I never want to feel that way again, just the way it hit me right here," He put his hand over his heart and I heard him trying to choke back a cry, "Jess, you mean everything to me, Mom, and Dad. If you had left us, I don't know what Mom or Dad would've done. You know how they get when they get into their depress stage-."

I shuddered. I remembered very well. It was Great-Aunt Lally. She had just passed away and she was really close to Mom, who was her only niece. She loved Dad and had approved of him even if Great-Grandma Harriet didn't. Dad had gotten close to her and then she just passed. Dad didn't speak to any of us for a week and Mom didn't come out of her room for two. Even if they came down for a meal, they'd eat in silence. Me and Sam had given up on talking to them and let them be. After a month, they had returned to normal. I don't think I would want to know what they would do if _I _had passed on.

"-Exactly. It would be Great-Aunt Lally times _three_. Now, do you want to put your poor brother through that?"

"Hmm... yeah," I just laughed. Sam glared at me but gave way to a soft smile. He smoothed the hair away from my forehead. Closing my eyes, I felt content at last. I suddenly yawned and heard my brother laugh.

"Get some rest, Jess. You've had a long day," Opening my eyes, I smiled tiredly at my brother, who returned it with a yawn.

"You, too, Sam. Get some sleep," He nodded at leaned his head back, falling asleep soon after. I looked at the sun setting in the sky before my heavy eye lids closed and I was taken into a merciful, dream-less sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea where Great-Aunt Lally came from xDD spur of the moment kind of thing.**

**Previous Chapter Q: "How would _you _have Bee's and Jess' relationship?"**

**Reviewers A: Most of them were about romance**

**Authors A: I already had in mind a romance story but I wanted your opinions on it in case you guys want more of a friendship story. ;)**

**'Do you guys want a sequel?'**

**Please don't forget to review! I love you all!**


	12. Recovery

**A/N: I got a massive response to the last chapter and do you guys really think I would kill Jess off? I think not! She's stubborn that way ( kinda like me :P ). This is the first story I will actually finish and it's thanks to all of you guys. I almost called it quits on the 4th chapter but you guys pulled me through :) I love you all. Oh, and here's chapter 12. I hope you guys like the twist I put in ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Recovery<span>

I felt like I was breathing through a wad of cotton in my mouth. I knew it was open because I felt the cool hospital room air. My nose was operable but I couldn't breath through the bandages they wrapped it in. I guess I was right about the broken nose.

I wasn't sure how long I had been awake, but I knew it was at least a few days. Even though I couldn't open my eyes, I could tell the daylight when the sun hit my face and when it was nighttime when all the lights in my room clicked out. Mom and Dad had been every single day since I got here. Mom was hysteric at first and Dad was surprisingly calm, Sam talking them both through the story. I vaguely heard "Autobots" and "Bee" before the doctor had walked in.

_"Doc! Is she okay?" _Mom had been crying for a few long hours by then.

_"She's making a remarkable recovery! We've never seen anyone recover so fast,"_ he had poked and prodded at my arms and legs, "_She will wake up in a few days and by then you can take her home. Mr. And Mrs. Witwicky, if you will come with me and I'll explain all the medicines and antibiotics she will need."_

_"Wait, you said she was making a remarkable recovery," _I could just imagine Dad grabbing onto the doctor before he left.

_"Yes, but we need to take precautions. We wouldn't want her weak immune system to get anything and... well, I think we all know what the result would be if that were to happen..."_

I heard Dad gulp and Mom draw in a shaky breath then the heavy door slid closed. I heard Sam's footsteps and he sat down in the chair heavily. I could imagine him running a hand through his hair before leaning forward, "_I'm so sorry, Jess. You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have been the one to save Bee. I was to chicken to move but you are brave. You're strong. I know you can beat this. Just... can you do it a little faster?"_

I heard a shaky laugh and I wanted to smile, I knew Sam was finally relaxing.

"_You know... Bee's been a total mess. He's been wanting to see you and all. Ratchet says he could do something or other but it was risky. Bee didn't want to hear it," _He laughed almost distantly, as if he were remembering the day (which he probably was), "_Oh, and Bee has his voice back. Well, a little. Ratchet says he shouldn't over use it in fear of it breaking again."_

So Bee has his voice huh? I wonder what it sounds like.

And that's what I had been wondering for the past few days. Would it be calm and smooth like Optimus' or gruff and intimidating like Ironhide's? Neither one sounded right with him. Neither did Ratchet's informative tone or Jazz's gangster one. I imagined him with a smooth voice, but an adolescent one. Like a guy in his early 20's. Like someone who was young but has seen a lot in their time. Like, well... Bee.

Okay, I know it doesn't make sense but it did in my head at the time! It's probably all the med's they gave me, though...

Today, I decided I had enough of waiting for my body to come to terms with my mind. I am waking up, damn it! My body was propped up in fears of me choking if I had puked or coughed, that much I knew. And by the soft daylight protruding through the window but the cool breeze following it made me know that it was early morning. Vegas was cold in the morning but hot during the day at this time of year so they usually drew a thin cover over the window to prevent me from getting to hot. I never heard the door open earlier but I felt a weight on my feet. It breathed steadily and I knew it was a person, and they were more than likely asleep. It was slightly heavier than Sam (he fell asleep on my feet more than once) and I knew they wouldn't allow Mom or Dad to stay. It's something about being parents and distressing patients or something.

Wanting to move a body part before opening my eyes, I decided to go with my hand. Comanding the fingers to move, I felt them twitch. A ghost of a smile graced my face as I did so with my other hand. Mobility in hands: check. I would move my feet but I didn't want to wake up whoever was down there. Breathing in a deep breath, I opened my eyes. It took them a minute or two to focus, but they eventually did. I was in a medium sized hospital room. There was no other bed in with me so I knew I was in one of the private rooms. There was a large cupboard across from my bed with a large flat screen and drawers. Next to it was a whiteboard that said "Witwicky, Jessica". There were columns on it and check marks, but I couldn't make out any of the words. It was probably my medicine. About 1o feet from my bed to the left was a door. It was cracked open and I saw that it was a bathroom, equipped with a toilet, shower with a seat, a sink, and a medium sized round mirror. Looking to my right, I almost gasped. I had the most beautiful view of the mountains at sunrise. They were painted purple and blue, the sky behind it a beautiful array of yellows, oranges, and reds. The clouds were a pretty salmon pink that faded into a dark blue underside. We never got this kind of sunrise back at home! I couldn't see the strip but I saw a few figures that looked like casinos. Before I could get a better look, the body at the foot of my bed shifted and my attention snapped back to them. Err- more like him.

He had his arms folded over my legs and his face buried deep into them, but I could barely make out a face. His blonde hair covered most of his forehead in a shaggy fashion. It looked unkempt and it ended at his ears, having a short cut underneath. There were two strips of black peeking out from underneath a layer of blonde on his bangs. Tilting my head to the side, I looked over the rest of him. He had a blanket on him, probably from a nurse, but I could make out a grey shirt that was sort of snug on him (he wasn't wimpy, I could tell that!) and black, sort of skinny jeans on. He had a chain that ran from the front pocket to his back and I could see a bit of a wallet peeking out. He shifted again and stretched his arms out, yawning. Raising an eyebrow, I leaned back and waited for him to notice anything different. He stretched his shoulders up and I saw that he was really fit, at least his arms were! Rubbing a palm into his right eye, he finally sat up straight. I could see his face now! He had a heart shaped face that sloped into high cheek bones. His nose wasn't to long or to short and it was just the right width. His lips were slightly full and his bottom lip looked like it was pulled into a pout. He was actually really cute. When he yawned, I saw a hint of a dimple on his cheek. Yep, definitely cute. And then he opened his eyes.

I was gone. He had the purest of blue eyes. It was those eyes most people wished they had. On the outside of the iris was this icy-white blue that faded into a deep royal blue around the pupil. They looked even more odd than mine. He blinked twice before yawning again. The right side of my mouth quirked up and I crossed my arms carefully to avoid pulling any I.V's.

"Have a nice sleep?" My voice was a bit hoarse but still there. Apparently he hadn't expected me to be awake. Want to know why I say that? He squeaked (yes, _squeaked_, and a really cute one at that. Wait-. Did I just-? Snap out of it, Jess! You just met him, and you don't even know his name yet!), jumped back in his seat, effectively throwing it off balance and he fell backwards. I winced and looked at him, or at least the bottom of the chair.

"Ow..." His voice was low but I heard it loud an clear. It was as clear as glass and as pure as river water (god, I sound like a love-struck stalker stalking her favorite celebrity, but that's how it sounded to me!)

"Are you alright?" I tried hiding my laughter as he got up and corrected the chair. He was tall! At least, taller than me and my brother! He sat back down in the chair and looked at me. I was immediately sucked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm fine. The question is: are you alright, Jess?" I smiled softly and nodded. The my eyebrows knitted together and I tilted my head to the side. He smiled (oh god I loved his smile!) and looked at me oddly, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you know my name and I don't know yours," I said a-matter-of-factly. I uncrossed my arms and my hands fell into my lap. He scooted his chair closer to the head of the bed and placed a hand on my arm. It was relatively cold compared to my hot body.

"Yes, you do Jess. You just don't recognize me in this form," My eyebrows knitted together again, looking really hard at him. Shaking my head, he just smiled at me again. He leaned over the bed a little and pointed out the window. I followed his direction and saw a certain yellow Camaro parked directly in line of sight of my window. I gave a small smile at it and turned back to the guy and shook my head.

"I don't get it. What does Bee have to do with anything?" He chuckled and dropped his head before rubbing his eyes.

"Jeez, Jess, I didn't realize how... absentminded you could be-."

"Hey!" I interuppted. He shook his head and laughed at me, bringing his eyes back up to mine.

"Jess, _I _am Bee."

Huh?

I blinked several times, each time looking at him more and more. I drank in every feature of him. Reaching out with my arm without an I.V, he let me touch his face, his eyes closing. I shook my head.

"Impossible," I barely whispered but he heard me nonetheless. My hand rested on his cheek and his covered mine, the skin soft against mine, and his eyes opened to look straight into mine.

"It _is _me, Jess. Ratchet's been working on something called holoforms for a while now. He wanted it so that it's easier for us to interact with humans without, you know, freak them out," He gave me a small smile. I returned it with an amazed one. I opened my mouth once and closed it, then open it again.

"It's just..." I couldn't find the right word, "How?"

He removed my hand from his face but still kept ahold of it. He traced small patterns in my palm but kept his eyes on me.

"It was a risky chance. Ratchet knew that the only way the holoforms would be able to resemble us and operate like us was to take a small sliver of our spark."

I gasped. I didn't know much about how Autobot's worked, but I did know that if their Spark was extinguished, they were dead. Gone.

"But why would you do it?" I looked at him. For some odd reason, I believe every word he said. Maybe he really _was _Bee. Maybe that's why I was so comfortable around him.

"Because I wanted to see you. To make sure you were okay," He reached up and brushed a random hair from my face. It tingled where his fingers had contacted my skin. His hand trailed down to my cheek and the thumb rubbed the skin there affectionally, "To make sure you weren't..."

I looked at him and smiled a little, knowing what he meant. I leant into his palm, the skin feeling nice against mine, and closed my eyes.

"I don't know what I would've done if we had lost you. If _I _had lost you. I haven't known you for very long, Jess, but something in my Spark just compells me to stay with you. Be near you. To make sure you're safe at all costs. When Megatron threw you, I swear he had thrown my Spark with you. I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything to help you, to save you. If you hadn't survived, I don't think I would've been able to go on. It would've been all my fault," I could hear him to begin to choke. I opened my eyes and his head was down, one hand gripping the sides of his hair. Leaning forward and placing a finger under his chin, I forced him to look at me. His eyes held so much pain, so much despair, so much anger at him self. I shook my head and smiled sadly at him.

"Don't ever say that again, okay? I knew what I was doing. And I knew I was putting myself in danger, but I did it for _you_. I couldn't bear the thought of Megatron blasting you and never being able to see you again. Somehow, you managed to work your way into my heart, deeper than even my brother could've ever thought to reach," I saw a glimmer of a smile on his face, "So don't ever think that it was your fault. It was mine and I under took the consequences."

He laughed once and looked deeply into my eyes, reaching a hand up and cupping my cheek, "I'm just glad you're okay, Jess."

I don't think we realized how close we had gotten until our foreheads touched. My breathing hitched a little as I continued to stare into Bee's eyes. He leaned forward and our lips barely brushed by each other, a feather light touch that sent a thrill coursing through my veins. I wanted more. I put my hand on his neck and pressed, making his lips crash onto mine.

I have kissed plenty of boys in my time (most of them wanting to get into my pants, ew.) but none compared to _this _kiss. It was that kind of kiss you only see in movies. The one where fireworks exploded in your head and you began to get dizzy. That kind of kiss. I saw his eyes close just as mine did as well. Tilting my head to the side, our lips molded together perfectly. It was like they were made for each other. He pulled back all to soon though. Opening my eyes, I pouted. I knew my face was red, just as his was. He laughed and ran a finger up my cheek.

"I don't think your family will appreciate walking in here to see their daughter kissing some stranger," he winked. Rolling my eyes, I held back a blush that threatened to let itself be known. Somehow, every time he winked at me, he always managed to get me to blush, robot or not. Waving my hands at him, I looked at him.

"Well then, might as well get out of here, huh?" He shrugged and stood up. He made his way towards the door and there was something telling me to ask him to stay. Another part told me that it was for the best. He turned at the doorway, "Remember, if you ever need anything, I'm just a call away."

I laughed as I heard a car honk and turned back to the window, seeing the Camaro's lights turn on and off. Smiling, I nodded and turned back towards the door. He was gone. Shrugging, I reached for the remote to the t.v, flicking through the channels.

It was about 5:3o when Bee left and it was 6 when the doctor came in. He was happy to see that I was awake and said I could go home at 3. Nodding, I swallowed the pills he gave me and went back to watching Spongebob.

At about 1o, my parents walked in, talking to Sam and Mikaela. They didn't really notice me awake since their heads were turned but Mikaela surely noticed.

"JESS!" She threw herself at my bed and looped her arms around my neck, gripping tightly.

"Mikaela... arms... to... tight... can't... breathe!" She immediately dropped them and a blush marked her face.

"Heh, sorry Jess. I was just so worried!"

"We all were," Sam came up behind her and smiled, "Welcome back, sis. Good to see you awake."

I stretched out my arms, "It's good to be awake. Doc says I can go home when it's 3."

"Great! So then we can go home today!" Mom said cheerfully. She looked tired and worn but also happy. Her voice sounded a lot better now than when it did when I was first administered to the hospital. Dad placed a hand on my head and ruffled the hair there.

"Good to see you again, kid. Don't do that again!" I laughed and looked up at my Dad.

"I promise, I won't."

"Good, now, who wants food?" Dad pulled out a McDonalds bag from behind his back.

"Are you sure Jess can eat McDonalds?" Mom asked cautiously as Dad handed out the food to the three hungry teenagers.

"Yeah, she's fine to eat regular food. It's her immune system that's a bit weak, not her stomach," Mom's head swiveled to the door and nodded. The doctor came in, checked my I.V's and smiled at me.

"Looks like you can go out a bit earlier today, I know you're eager to get home," His eyes drifted over to my parents, "I just need you to check her out at the nurses desk and she will be free to leave when she wants too."

My parents looked at me and I nodded. I wanted to go home. They nodded and stood up, walking out with the doctor. I had never eaten a Big Mac, a large fry, and a cupcake so fast in my life! Not to mention the large coke. I was so hungry. I waited for Sam and Mikaela to finish while they conversed about stuff quietly. I looked out over the valley and my eyes drifted towards a certain yellow Camaro and my lips pulled into a smile. Hearing the door open, I turned back towards the nurse who came in. She pointed at Sam, "Out."

Sam protested but the nurse looked at him sternly, "Unless you want to see your sister naked, I suggest you get out."

Both me and Sam shivered and he hustled his way out. The nurse and Mikaela helped me back into my clothes (I was still shaky on my feet) and then into a wheel chair. It was standard procedures and I've never ridden in a wheel chair before! It was kind of fun. They began to wheel me to my parents car but I stopped them, pointing to Bee.

"I want to go with my brother," the nurse looked at my parents who nodded. He wheeled me over to Bee and I carefully climbed into the back seat. Lying down, I felt the seats depress a little and created a small divot, just enough for my body to sink into and feel like I was lying on a really soft and comfortable comforter. The seatbelt wrapped itself carefully around me and squeezed my torso softly. Smiling, I slowly and gently rubbed a hand up and down the back seat, kissing it softly.

"Thanks, Bee."

I heard Sam and Mikaela get into the car just as I heard the engine begin to purr. Mikaela looked back at me and smiled.

"You should get more rest. Even though you've been asleep for a while, you still need your energy to keep up with this boy right here," she shoved Sam playfully, my brother in return laughing and kissing her lightly before pulling out of the hospital parking lot. The seatbelt snugged up against my torso and I smiled, imagining that it was the other Bee's arms for now. It made me feel safe and at peace and eventually, between my brother and Mikaela's soft conversing and the soft music the radio played, sleep did find me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so originally I wasn't going to put in Bee's holoform but I had gotten the idea and I had to put it to use! :) unfortunately, only one more chapter to this and this story will be done :'( i've had so much fun writing this and you guys are the best!**

**Previous chapter q: "Should I write a sequel."**

**Reviewers a: all were yes!**

**Authors a: I already have a plot in the works for the second installment, so don't worry! :D**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **


	13. Letter

**A/N: Alright, here's the last chapter. I do apologize if it's on the short side but I didn't really have much to work with here. Anyways, I just wanted to take a moment and thank all of my reviewers. You all mean so much to me. From those who have been with me since the beginning to those who are just tuning in. It's you who have made this possible :) So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Letter<span>

It had been two weeks since I had been released from the hospital and Mom and Dad seem to be in total "over-protective-parent" mode. They never let me out of the house unless one of them were with me and Sam couldn't take me anywhere with Bee. I guess they don't like the idea of having an alien robot and their children in the same sentence, let alone in the alien robot's car form. I haven't been able to hang out with Bee either, let alone his 'other' form. I wanted to ask questions about it, learn about it. I guess it's the experimenter's part of me. Heh.

Sitting down at the table, I scowled at the schedule on the fridge. It was Saturday, so that means my "big" pill was today. Dad came into the kitchen with the pill container. I groaned and sneered at the container, hissing when Dad came closer.

"Calm down, Jess," Dad just laughed and got me a glass of water while I fished out a pill from the evil bottle. They seem to make opening it "Jess-proof" so I usually had Dad open it for me, "It's just a pill."

"Just a pill my butt. They don't even have a coating!" I wailed, hating the fact that the horse pill didn't have a coating so it would go down easier. I took a large gulp of water, popped the pill in, and tilted my head back while I swallowed. The pill got stuck in the middle of my throat like it usually did. Coughing, I remember the first week I had come back. I had to take the damned pill every day and the first few days I had nearly choked on it. Shaking my head, I got out a bowl and some cereal, "Isn't Sam going over to Mikaela's today?"

Dad nodded and got out the orange juice and milk, pouring him a glass of OJ and setting the milk next to me, "He said something about a project. I don't think that's all on his mind."

I shuddered and looked at Dad, "Please, no images Dad!"

He just laughed and exited the kitchen. I sighed and sat down on one of the stools. Eating my cereal slowly, I looked out the window where Bee should be. He usually took Sam to school and then patroled the city in case of any Decepticon activity. I saw him return home a few times but Mom nor Dad never let me out of the house to talk to him, afraid he would steal me away. Shaking my head, I smiled as I remembered her exact words:

"_Jess, he's going to take you away!_"

"_No he won't Mom, Bee's really responsible. I trust him with my life._"

"_Well, I don't. I swear, that car's got issues._"

I don't think I've laughed that hard since god knows when. Just the look on her face coupled with the tone of her voice and the irony just made for a priceless moment. Shaking my head in laughter, I placed the bowl in the sink and grabbed my jacket, slipping on my flip-flops.

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna go check the mail!"

"Hold on, I'll come," I saw Dad get up. This was to much.

"No, please Dad. You and Mom have holed me up in this house for two weeks without letting me go outside if one of you aren't with me. Please," I pratically got on my knees. Dad sighed and contemplated it for a second in the doorway between the front door and the living room. Smiling, he nodded.

"Okay, Jess," I punched the air and smiled, opening the door and heading out, "Just be careful!"

I laughed and nodded, stepping down the steps and slowly walking down the path. The sun was blocked by a thick layer of clouds and I could smell rain, but I still wanted to enjoy the moments I had outside. The air had a bit of a chill in it, making me pull my jacket closer to my body. Walking onto the sidewalk, my mind began to wander on random things: the event that happened a few weeks ago, the Primes (who haven't visited me since that one encounter), my visions (which, thankfully, haven't returned yet), and other things. Getting to the mailbox, I put the key in the lock and turned it. Reaching in, I felt a drop on my hand. Looking up, I smiled as the rain began to come down harder. Pulling my hand out of the mailbox, I spread my arms out wide and lifted my face to the clouds, eyes closed, and spun in a circle. A laugh escaped my lips and I turned back to the mailbox. Dad will probably want me home since it was beginning to rain. Reaching back into the mailbox, I removed the mail contents (which was actually kind of heavy) and walked back home, hiding them in my jacket to prevent them from getting wet.

Walking into the house and removing my shoes and jacket, I walked into the kitchen where Mom was.

"Morning, dear. Is that the mail?" She questioned over my shoulder as I nodded and began to seperate them into piles. Handing the pile that belonged to Mom to her, I passed the one that belonged to Dad to him when he walked past. I turned to leave the kitchen when I felt Mom's hand on my shoulder, "This one's yours, Jess. It looks pretty official."

Scrunching my eyebrows, I turned around and took the letter. It was white and a standard sized letter but on the right corner was stamped "US: International Affairs" with an official looking seal. Blinking, I looked up at Mom and Dad who looked eager to see what it was. Shakily, my fingers tore at the letter and removed a thin sheet of paper. I began to read it.

_'Jessica Samantha Witwicky:_

_We would like to congradulate you on being nominated and selected for our prestigious program for High Schoolers to travel the world and be involved in International Affairs. One of your teachers has nominated you and from your background in not only schoolwork but charitable work outside of school, you have been one of the few to be selected.'_

My hands were shaking more and I looked up at Mom and Dad. Which one of my teachers would recommend me? Mom nudged my arm and I looked back down at the sheet of paper and read more,

'_You will be given the opprotunity to meet with the worlds top leaders and experience what it's like to see the world through different perspectives and go through several programs that help you along your career path. There are different areas for you to choose: Military, Economics, Politics, and Religion. You will be debriefed on each area and you will choose two to go more in depth with._

_Military- You will experience what it's like to be on the battlefield as a colonel. They will give you a step-by-step guide to surviving the battlefield as well as keeping your squadron alive. You will meet up with the some of the worlds top colonels and they will help you along and tell you secrets to surviving. You will be put through a similator at the end of the course to see what you have learned and if you are qualified to go more in depth with the top military ranks. Government paid._

_Economics- You will experience what it's like on Wall Street and some of the world's top markets. We have experts to take you step-by-step in the worlds delicate balance of money and delicacies. You will see how mass gross products are shipped and factories carefully mapped out around the globe. You will meet with some of the worlds top marketing idols and they will give you some tips on how to build your own company successfully. You will be put through a similator at the end of the course to see what you have learned and if you are qualified to go more in depth with the worlds top markets. Government paid._

_Politics- You will experience what it's like to write laws and be in with some of the top governments of the world. They will teach you organization and how to write laws while listening to your country. You will meet some of the worlds top leaders (presidents, kings, queens, etc.) and you will visit countries to learn about several different politics. You will also meet with governers of your own country and discuss issues you have with your country as of now. You will be put through a similator at the end of the course to see what you have learned and if you are qualified to go more in depth with world politics. Government paid._

_Religion- You will experience what it's like to have power in not just politics, but in Religion as well. A lot of countries are ruled by religion instead of a strict government law so you will visit those countries and meet their religious leader. They will tell you about how they went on their spiritual journey and who their god is and why they do what they do. You will be put through a similator at the end of the course to see what you have learned and if you are qualified to go more in depth with religious affairs. Government paid.'_

I took a deep breath, feeling myself getting out of breath. Mom and Dad urged me on, eager to hear more.

'_You have also earned a letter from your government that they will pay for everything: your plane tickets, your food, the hotels. All expenses are paid.'_

Dad seemed to be happy about that.

'_This course will take you through your last two remaining years of high school and the summer. You will leave on August 31, 2007 and return August 31, 2009. No one is allowed to accompany you on this trip, it's a trip for High Schoolers only. You will join 3 other students from your country and you all will be chosen to be put in one of the categories. If you chose to not continue, you will be given a medal for completing the course and will be given $1,ooo,ooo dollars in college money. If you chose not to attend the course at all, someone else will replace you. It is your choice, Jessica Witwicky. There is a $100 fee but that is only a little price to pay for becoming: the person every military wants, the person people go to to handle their money, the person every country wants and fears, the person every religious leader wants to talk to._

_The real question is, Jessica Witwicky,_

_Are you up to the challenge?'_

Blinking several times, I don't think it's set in what they're offering. I think I vaguely remember Mrs. Hendricks talking about recommending me to something. She was a nice old lady with white hair and round spectacles. She was there for me when I didn't want to talk to my mom about boy or school troubles. Was this what she was talking about? Gulping, I gave Mom and Dad the papers. It was a lot to take in. Sitting down on the stool, I barely heard Mom and Dad excitedly talking about it.

What if I did go?

If I did go, I'd leave so many things behind. School, my friends, my family, Bee... Leaning forward and biting my lip, I thought about everything we had gone through and then just up and leaving him. I don't know what was between me and Bee, but there was something definitely there. Just thinking about him made my breathing hitch a bit and made my heart go a beat faster. Mom placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. She looked at me.

"Jess, what do you think? I think this will be an amazing experience for you!" She smiled. A small smile graced my lips.

"Let me think about it, kay? It's a lot to take in, ya know!" She laughed and nodded. A sigh burst through my lips and I walked upstairs to my room. Flopping down on my bed, I looked up at my ceiling.

What if I didn't go?

I'd miss out on a lot of things, I know that. I always liked knowing how things worked, including politics and economics. But I think if I went, I'd do Military and Politics. Perhaps I would be able to work with the soldiers from a few weeks ago. They were really cool. And if I didn't like it, I still got $1,ooo,ooo for college _and _bragging rights that I had been around the world. Sighing, I turned onto my side. It was all very compelling to me. And I actually wanted to go. But I didn't want to leave everything behind.

What should I do?

Shrugging, I decided to sleep it off. I turned over onto my side and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jess," I felt my brother nudge me. Groaning, I turned onto my side to look up at him.<p>

"What is it, Sam?" A yawn over took me as I sat up, rubbing my right eye. Sam looked kind of sad, "What's wrong?"

"Are you really leaving?"

How did he know about that?

"I read the letter," he must've seen the look I gave him. The sun was beginning to set and my stomach growled.

"I don't know yet, Sam. Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" His lips threatened to curl up in a smile and he gave in, nodded, and stood up. I followed him downstairs. Mom and Dad had already set the table and Mom smiled when I came down.

"Well, honey? How are you feeling?" I shrugged, sitting in my chair.

"Honestly, Mom, I don't know. I feel fine physically but mentally, I'm a bit jumbled," Sighing, I put my forehead onto my left palm, playing with my food with the fork in my right hand. Sam sat across from me, Mom was next to me and Dad was next to Sam. They ate their food and conversed quietly and left me to my thoughts. I barely had made it halfway through my food when I put down my fork quietly and looked at my parents. I waited until they were done when I spoke up, "Mom? Dad? I've made a decision."

Sam, Mom, and Dad all looked at me, waiting.

"I'm going."

Mom looked ecstatic, Dad looked proud, and Sam looked surprised.

"Yay! My little girl is going to be a top world leader pick!" Mom cheered, spilling her wine.

"Oh, Judy! Look what you did!" Dad complained. They began to argue over Mom's "over-exciteness" when Sam got up and tapped on my shoulder, walking upstairs to my room. When we got in, he closed the door and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure about this Jess? After all you've been through?" He sat down on my bed. I sighed and sat down next to him, taking his hand in mine and squeezd it.

"I have thought about it Sam. I really have. I know how much it will hurt for both you and me when I leave and I know how hard it will be for me to say good-bye to Bee, but you have to think about the opprotunities for _me _Sam."

He opened his mouth but shut it as soon as what I had said sunk in, "I-... I guess I didn't think about that, Jess. I'm sorry but... I'm just a little upset about losing you and then getting you back just to have you leave again."

I smiled and bumped my shoulder with his, "Yeah, but look at it this way, at least you know I'm alive and kickin'."

Sam gave way to a small smile and bumped my shoulder back, "I guess. Good luck breaking this to Bee."

My face scrunched up. I knew _that _was going to be hard. He was the main reason my heart told me to stay. Sighing, I looked at my hands, "Yeah..."

Sam put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, look at it this way, Mom and Dad are letting you out of the house!"

I gave a short laugh and looked at my brother, punching him in the arm, "Thanks, Sam."

He gave me a one-armed hug, "No problem, Jess. I think you should probably talk to Bee tonight. Mom and Dad will probably won't let you out of the house until the day you leave."

Nodding, I hugged my brother once more and walked downstairs and snuck out the back door. Walking over to the yellow Camaro in the driveway, I smiled when the door popped open. Sliding into the drivers seat, I heard the radio buzz to life.

"Hey, Jess. Long time no see."

I laughed and patted the steering wheel, "Yeah, well, my parents are in 'over-protective' mode lately."

"Can you blame them?" Shaking my head, I rubbed the steering wheel absently, "You okay Jess? You seem... distracted."

"Bee... We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please do not kill me! please do not find out where i live and torch my house! i promise this will have a happy ending- err, happy beginning? it will be explained in the sequel. I will leave you all now with one last question (one that I desperately need an answer to)**

**What should the title of the sequel be?**

**I suck at titles so I really need your help here guys! anyways, i love you all and i will have the sequel out soon! until then:**

**BENEVENUTI :)**


End file.
